Gold Carpet
by Elizabeth Fayes
Summary: Clary thought her life would be near perfect after she helps produce a teenage-heart throb movie and starts dating the teenage-heart throb Jace Herondale. Except life isn't perfect when you're dating a teenage heart-throb millions of girls fawn over. Now how will she cope when another movie is to be made? [AH. AU]
1. Chapter 1

_So this is a sequel to Red Carpet._

_You really don't have to read Red Carpet to understand this story, it's just that some references you won't get._

_This will be way longer than RC; perhaps 20 chapters minimum._

_The movie scenes will be more detailed too._

_And this sequel won't have happened without my beta: _Arcoirizada !

-_Elizabeth_

_Hey! So I'll start by apologizing. It was my fault the chapter took that long. And for ya'll to know Missy Elizabeth here is the one who deserves the credits, I'm just helping her. _

_So I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)_

_-Anna (Arcoirizada)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

_Clary's POV_

Jace and I went to the beach today, mostly in celebration of the success of the movie, hitting number two in the movie ranks. His hand entwined with mine, his chest radiating sexy warmth, girls staring at me green with jealousy, then he was in front of me stripping his shirt slowly and smirking at me, his erection bulging, my eyes taking in the view as he- Biiiiiip! Biiiiiip!

Upbeat rock music, where the lead singer started shouting a bunch of nonsense and curse words ~ definitely not my taste of music ~ filled the room. What happened to by classical music? I fell off the bed hitting the ground with a loud _thud_.

_For God's sake! What hell of a noise is that?_ I thought angrily, my lovely dream interrupted, and then _realized_ it was coming from my phone. I got up with a groan and went to pick it up. The screen showed a caller ID identification ~ Luke, my boss.

I answered and did not let him speak until I was finished with my speech. "What the fucking hell Luke? When did you manage to change the bloody hell ringtone? For God's sake I just _fell_ from my bed because of it! And I was having a damn of a good dream too, enjoying the view all all!"

With that he busted out into laughter. I had to move the phone away from my ear otherwise I'd be deaf by now. One might'd say that an employee may have no right to talk to their boss like that, but Luke had been my father, although he didn't legally adopt me, when my parent's death mysteriously came, hitting me like a brick wall. He looked out for me, something I could never repay him for.

After what seemed ten hours he finally decided to calm down before going all director-like. "I need you to meet me at my house. I'm going to send you a message with my address. It regards the next movie and everyone else will be there. It's where higher ups discuss future plans of our movie, so be at my house by two. Dress nicely ~ and that's an order!" And with that he hung up, not before I heard him starting to laugh again.

_Dress nicely?_ I always dressed nicely, since, in my opinion, nice equals decent and innocent. But I doubted that's what Luke meant. I flung through my entire closet, until I saw a handpicked Izzy outfit.

I looked at my phone, and saw that was already half past one; I must have really slept in.

I didn't have a car to go to Luke's house, which sat on top of a winding hill. So how the heck was I going to get there? There was no way I was going to walk ten miles uphill along with the walk to get at the base of the hill.

I called Izzy to ask her if the could come to pick me up, since she was out with Simon. She told me that she couldn't pick me up because she was busy doing some stuff with him at some private park, and after they were done, they would head directly to Luke's.

"I'm so sorry Clary, I'll make it up to you another time, but Simon and I are really busy right now-" she gasped and I heard Simon mumble something.

"Busy Izzy, huh? I see that 'busy'" I smirked.

"Shut up Clary." She said trying to sound serious but I could say that she was amused with the situation. She suddenly squealed _oh_! I concluded that they were absolutely not having a picnic.

"I love you too, honey. Have fun! Oh and don't forget to use protection!" I replied teasingly with a small laugh and hung up before she could say something, thinking about them at the club where Jace and I had caught them without using protection. That was extremely awkward.

As soon as I said that, Izzy abruptly hung up.

So who else was up to giving me a ride? I just have Magnus and Jordan to ask since everyone else was gone doing who knows what. Jace and I have been arguing these past few days so he's definitely out of question. I paced around my room.

I went to take a shower and then changed myself. I wore ripped paint splatter boyfriend jeans, a black strappy wrapped bustier, a black fall floral woven kimono and black floral printed boots.

After applying some mascara I went to Magnus' door and knocked. After a while, he opened the door. "Hey Clary! What's up, biscuit? I'm kinda busy right now. Beauty does not fall from the sky." He said with a smile while arranging his hair, water dripping from his non-sparkly hair, a towel draped along the lower part of his body.

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride to Luke's house." He's my second last chance, and the desperateness is evident in my voice.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but Sebastian has already asked me to. And my car has only two seats." he gives me an apologetic look. "I know we all hate him, but he's my chance at Alec ~ he'll talk to him and Alec takes good-looking guys seriously, which might help our relationship, and he may be a total dick-"

"-Alright I get the point!" I interject. "Great... Now I just hope Jordan can take me." I muttered under my breath but somehow Magnus heard it. "Oh. I don't think he's coming; his car broke down this morning. Besides, he has Maia to keep him company."

_Great! Just great!_ My day couldn't be better - oh wait. It was going to be because now I need to ask the last person I want to see to pick me up! I groaned. "Thanks Maggy." I said before Magnus had closed the door, a small smile on his face.

Since I didn't want to speak with Jace, I send him a text. I walked back from the Magnus's hotel room to mine.

_Can you come to the hotel and pick me up? You're going to Luke's right? - C_

_Yes I'm going. And sure I'll pick you up. How could I let the beauty you are go there without a ride from this handsome man here that happens to be her boyfriend? ;) I'll be there in 10. - J_

_Boyfriend_. Angry or not, he always managed to cheer me up even if he was using his ego that was the size of the hotel, if not bigger. His ego could probably spin around the entire earth and still have plenty more to go. In fact, there would have to be another galaxy just to contain his ego.

I head off to my room, put my hair in a loose bun, grabbed my bag and put on my red sunglasses with a hint of bronze. I checked myself on the mirror, adjusting my clothes. Simultaneously, Jace sent me a message saying that he was already downstairs, waiting in the front.

_Jace's POV_

Clary had texted me to pick her up and now I was leaning against the car waiting for her in front of the hotel - I had already texted her telling that I was downstairs.

Kaelie had tagged along, since she also "needed a ride". Her and Merlion had apparently broken up overnight and Kaelie had come back, flinging herself to me. And here I thought Merlion would help her have a steady love life. Some things never change.

I was inspecting my nails when Kaelie suddenly asked me with a surprised voice, "Is that Clary?" Her voice was laced with jealousy and edged with something I couldn't identify. Kaelie and Clary had been _kind of_ getting along these days, but apparently not.

I looked up and when I saw her I almost heard my jaw hit the floor, not expecting her to look so...so beautiful in those clothes. Thing is that she almost wears jeans and a hoodie every single day. What was I supposed to expect?

I didn't realize that I still had my mouth open till Clary was inches away from me smirking, then she spoke, "Close your mouth or you're gonna catch flies. Lots of them." I quickly composed myself and smirked back.

"The only fly I would catch here is you but unfortunately we're in public. And don't forget the things I can do with this mouth." She blushed and I leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "You look insanely beautiful but would look even better with your hair down." My hand made its way to the rubber band on her hair and took it off.

With that she blushed even deeper and made her way to the passenger door stopping dead on her feet when she saw who was there. Her face now had turned red, not from blushing - red of anger - and her eyes were shining with...jealousy? I couldn't say if I had imagined it or not because it was long gone.

She made her way to the back seat and sat there in silence. Kaelie determinedly sat in the front, not willingly to move one bit. She coughed and smirked.

Sluttish Bitch. But at least that sluttish bitch had a use ~ to get Clary jealous.

_Clary's POV_

Kaelie flirted with Jace throughout the car ride. _Annoying bitch_. And sometimes _Jace_ fuckin' flirted back, saying "yeah" "cool" 'totally", when he was my _boyfriend_, as he said earlier. Did he he forget I was there and do this to every girl he saw?

_Asshat._

Finally, after winding hill after winding hill, we were there ~ at the foot of the grand mansion, with limos littering the lawn. People strolled across the front into the double-decked stairway to the shiny double-door edged with gold and silver.

If you looked at Luke, you'd almost think of him as a hobo (according to Izzy: he barely shaved and the clothes he wore...), but with one look at his residence...well it was mind blowing.

And as soon as Kaelie had seen Merlion at the entrance, talking to another girl, she threw herself onto him and led him away, shooting daggers at the poor other girl who shrank away.

I stalked in, shrugging off Jace's outstretched hand. I walked in, inclining my head at the suitors and mistresses at the foot of the door, and looped my arm around a random guy, who gladly sidled up to me. _Gross._

Luke and a bunch of people clad in tuxes talked throughout the party (all about the success of the movie and credits to all the important people), congratulating each actor on their part. Women were dressed up in short fitted dress revealing too much cleavage, while others were the typical shy actors, blushing furiously whenever someone acknowledged them.

I realized no one said thanks to the backup crew, light crew, etc, and only said congratulations to the actors. Meaning I got no credit for my artistic scenes and input along with Simon, who I spotted in a love seat with Izzy.

Meaning Jace was constantly busy, talking with all the "higher ups" and thanking, shaking hands with other producers. All the girls were practically throwing themselves at him.

I totally ignored him when he tried to grab my arm once and introduce me to the "important people". And after I refused to look at him, he didn't bother spare me a glance. _Asshat._

Oh, no. If the backup crew and technicians and others didn't get credit and praise and introductions, neither was I. _Where was the justice? _

So I flirted back with whoever was flirting with me ~ guys of course, and I danced and talked. I occasionally thought I saw Jace staring at me with those piercing gold eyes, but by the time I snuck a glance at him, he was tucked away in another girl's arms, people (mainly girls) snapping photos of him.

That did it. So when a blondish, silver-ish haired-male, with gorgeous chocolate eyes, one of the higher ups, who produced the cast of _The Infernal Devices, _which is immensely popular, wanted things to get private, I happily obliged, even after a few rounds of harmless flirting._  
><em>

He brushed the sleeves of my coat off, down my arms, fingers brushing my shoulders. I sucked in a breath and he smiled at me. "I'm Jem, Jem Cairstairs." I laughed at his James Bond reference.

I smiled back. "Who wouldn't know who you were?" He was obviously hot as Jace, though their personalities were opposites like two sides of a coin. His arrogance was in check. Jem was just as famous as Jace, along with his co-producer William.

"I've never seen you around before..." he paused, one delicate artistic finger, a finger an artist like myself could recognize, a finger that slipped behind my ear and tucked a loose curl of strand in. "I would always recognize a redheaded. Hollywood barely has any of those-most hair dyed red. But this is natural beauty."

I blush and he grins, leaning in closer. I shuffle a step forward into his chest. His accent and cologne was lovely, along with those nicely shaped muscles, but...he wasn't Jace.

As if thinking of Jace could summon him, it did. "A natural beauty that is with me." he says, appearing out of nowhere, a muscle working in his jaw. His fingers were bunched into his pockets, no doubt clenching them.

Jem fluidly steps back from me, causing me to stumble. I didn't realize that I was leaning against him. Jem throws out an arm and catches me, his arm snaking around me. "My apologies, Mr. Herondale, though did you mean just for the night like your usual one-night stands?"

My hand flew to my mouth. _Oooh, burn, Jace burn._ Jace growls at Jem, grabs my elbow, pulling me out of Jem's grasp. "That was before." his jaw is working furiously.

Jem raises his eyebrows. "Really? If she was truly yours, then why did she _willingly_ come with me? Unless, of course, to get you jealous~" I turn beet red, and quickly move away from his outstretched hand~"which means you haven't been treating her right, thus back to before."

Jem walks away, his head straight, eyes fixed on mine, the corners of his mouth quirked up, knowing the damage done.

Jace jerks my arm and places his arms protectively around mine, as if it were a spell to ward off all guys. He leads me to the door, without saying goodbye to anyone. Jace and I made our way to his car since Kaelie was going home with Merlion. _Whatever_. I guess I was just some toy to be played around with.

_Did he just come and get me so he could leave? Did I have no say in anything? Did he have to act like he owned me when I couldn't even own him for a second?_ I spent all the ride back silent. If before I was mad now I was extremely pissed.

Again, where was the justice?

As soon as he stopped the car I storm off to my hotel room, without a glance at him and a thanks for the ride. I stripped off my clothes, put my hair in a messy bun and took a long hot shower, which helped calm myself.

The burning water mixed with my anger and washed it off. When I got out I felt much more calm and relaxed. I wrapped a towel around myself and while I was opening the door I let my hair fall back down.

As I stepped out from the bathroom I felt a new wave of anger burn through me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him with more venom that I intended to. _How long had he been waiting? __How dare he enter my room without my permission?_ Well, he did have the other card to my room, meant for intimate purposes..

"Why are you so mad at me? What have I done wrong?" He asked me a little - he sounded hurt? No, it couldn't be. I'm sure it was my mind playing tricks to me. Jace Herondale never _ever_ apologized.

"What have you done wrong?" I spat at him. "You spent all the ride to Luke's flirting with that bitch right on my face and you still have the dignity to ask me what is wrong? And you act like I'm some toy to be played with-" I pause and suck in a breath, glaring at him.

"Yeah, so? What's wrong with a little flirt?" he crosses his arm. Where was he getting at?

_Oh my god he was so clueless. _"Are you mad? First you start getting all jealous when guys hit on me or they flirt with me - and I say it again, they- and second I can't get jealous when you're flirting, you, with that slut who just happened to be the one that had tried to steal you away from me? And you came to me with that shit of 'a little flirt' when you was practically doing the same?" I snap at him - rage had took me completely by now. "Maybe I wanted-"

"Oh. So that's what this is all about... You're jealous! Clarissa is jealous!" He said with a smirk, then adds quietly, his voice lowered, "Is it what Jem said-you're really jealous?"

That earned a slap from me. No, not just a slap-a double slap. Now three slaps.

"What was that for?" He stared at me with those wide innocent gods me damned smoking hot eyes. Red was forming around his perfectly shaped cheeks and high cheekbones.

"Do you want me to ask you '_what was that for_' too?" I scolded him. No, I wasn't scolding him, I was going bitch crazy.

"OK, okay fine. I have been a jerk lately and you had all the rights of being mad at me. I shouldn't had flirted with Kaelie right- specially in front of you knowing perfectly well what she had tried to do to you. To us... I'm sorry." he pauses. "It's just that you've acted like you wanted Jem...and before that other guys too, not satisfied with being me and I thought if I managed to get you jealous, you would realize that you liked me better...I'm sorry, and..."

Now was my turn to be staring at him with wide eyes. "Jace Herondale just apologized? Oh my fucking God, Hell must have frozen ov-"

In my stare of shock I didn't see him approach. And now his face was inches away from mine. "Does that mean that I'm forgiven? Or do I need to do this-" he kissed my cheek, "-or this" he kissed my jaw, "-and this-" he kissed the soft spot right below my ear and then bit her my lobe, "-or this..." he trailed off while kissing my neck. He smirked when he felt my breath and heart beat speed up.

I couldn't stop by letting a moan come out, thus causing Jace's smirk grew even wider. I didn't want to be teased so I crashed my lips on his own and kissed him with the passion that hasn't been released on the past few days. He grabbed me by my thighs put them around his waist, causing me to lean against the wall.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered against my neck starting to suck and bite it, making some more moans escape from my mouth. _Gods damn it Clary, you're angry at him._

_Screw it. _I cupped his face and attacked his lips again nibbling his lower lip making him go crazy and moan. He led me to the bed gently lying on top of me without breaking the kiss.

I left a hand travel under his shirt to feel the soft yet strong muscles beneath it. He groaned. My other hand was placed around his neck playing with his soft golden curls.

I started tugging the hem of his shirt, which went off quickly. Then I went to his pants, unbuttoning them in a quick motion. Between them just laid my towel and his boxers.

He started trailing soft kisses from my jaw to my neck then to my collar bone. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. Then he ripped off that gods be damned towel.

"I know. You never forget to reminder me that." I reply, making him chuckle, his mouth slowly turn into a smile against my skin, molding kisses everywhere along my skin. His hands slowly moved up to my waist .

He looked at me with this intense petrifying, devouring look, eyes raking me up and down, up and down, causing me to bite my bottom lip. He kissed that lip and traded my teeth with his own.

With my hand still around his neck, I pulled him impossibly closer, deepening the kiss. I licked his lip asking for entrance which he gladly gave, but I wanted dominance-something that he wasn't willing to give. We battled fiercely for dominance when I finally gave in. "Never... fight... with me... for dominance..." he said between kisses smirking.

I trilled my fingers down his spine stopping at the hem of his boxers, teasing him. He groaned and took them off in a blink of an eye and then slid a finger into me, earning a small gasp of surprise. He soon entered a second finger and his lips left my mouth to lick my neck, causing my breasts to shiver.

I desperately tried hard to keep the noises to myself. Which didn't succeed. After some more thrusts I couldn't take any longer, I manged to gasp, "Jace... Stop...I want you inside me." But, of course he didn't stop.

Instead, he kissed his way down to my core and started to show me the wonders he promised could make with his mouth, like he had said to me. I moaned and reflexively arched my back when I was invaded by a wave of pleasure. I hide my face in one of the pillows to muffle the extremely loud noises coming from myself.

When he finally stopped I wrapped my legs around his waist and started biting him and sucking his neck as he started gently caressing my clitoris. I leaned closer to him, pleading to take me, but today wasn't one of the days that he'd do what I wanted, so I flipped him over, me on top of him and lowered myself to his crotch.

He finally gave in and after flipping us again to the initial position, and he entered me while sucking my neck. I draped a leg over his neck so he could go even deeper. He then gasped ~ no, moaned, as I thrust hard and scratched my fingers against his back, grinding my hips against his.

He knew exactly when to speed up or slow down and soon we were both reaching their climaxes. After some more trusts he collapsed onto me with his face buried in my neck, moaning my name over and over again. I pretty sure I was beet red.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into my throat. "I'll make it up to you ~ I'll be your loyal slave tonight."

I smiled into his chest, as he clung onto me. "Okay."

And with that began round two and three.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R,<em>

_Lizbeth & Anna!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

S/o to Night's Darkstar for being here in the beginning from Red Carpet to now! I love your reviews so much; whenever I look at the your reviews I feel an ounce of motivation come upon me! Love you!

And s/o to the rest of the people who followed/favorited/reviewed!

- Lizbeth

* * *

><p><em>CPOV<em>

I woke up on top of a nicely muscled chest with my face in the crook of his neck. I freeze when I notice my hand is unconsciously stroking a guy's soft, silky hair; I tense. What?

I gathered my surroundings to see that I was wrapped around Jace, Jace wrapped around me. The bed sheets were tangled around us like quicksand- the more you moved, the more you got stuck.

I slowly peeled and untangled myself from the sheets and Jace's body and was finally starting to get up when a muscular, tanned arm grabbed my waist and pulled me down back into the mass of sheets and pillows. Where the heck did he get this many pillows?

"Where do you think you're going, Clarissa Morgenstern?" he demanded, his voice slightly husky from last night's events. He yawned into my hair, his breath tickling my neck, causing me to squirm within his grasp. He held fast onto me firmly, determined.

"Is it wrong that I wanted to take a shower?" I teased lightly, pecking him onto the cheek. I move my legs slightly, only to be suddenly dizzy by a sharp pain in my core. Jace notices my wince.

We both quickly pull away, flushing, and last night's events came crashing down on me. Oh shit. I did not just have sex with him. Especially when the new movie filming was about to happen soon- I didn't need more drama and jealousy and pain...

I quickly jumped out of Jace's arms and dashed to the bathroom, grabbing a towel to wrap around myself. I stare my reflection in the bathroom, hands braced against the counter. My eyes flicker to stare at a hickey here, and then another one there, and a whole set of them scattered across my body. Holy Gods he was vicious.

Jace comes lumbering in a couple moments later, a blanket around his lower torso, my phone in his hand. "It's Izzy," he yawns and then jumps onto the counter, eyeing me. "She wants to talk to you," he yawns again.

I yawn back at him- his yawning was too contagious- and take the phone from his outstretched hand.

"Clary?" Izzy asks, her voice a bit hesitant. I glance at the time. It's six forty-five. What the hell did she want to talk about at six forty five? If it was about not knowing whether to wear this dress or that skirt, I'd drown her in a lake.

I confirm her question with a half yes and a half yawn.

She exhales, the noise crackling over the phone. "Make sure this isn't on speaker." I do as she says, eyeing Jace, who is eyeing the top of my breasts. "Look, Jace has kept calendars since he was little- an obsession to have everything planned out. It's really private and it's stapled on the side of his closet, or somewhere in his closet."

I smile uneasily, not sure where this is going. "Izzy, look, that's cool, I guess, though I'm kind of occupied, so, um-"

"-That's not what I'm trying to say! And it's definitively not cool!" She nearly shrieks. Does she really hate calendars? "Listen Clary, after you called me for a ride and before I got drunk at the banquet and chewed Simon's face off- I went to Jace's room to look for extra condoms because I knew that Simon and I were going to-you know, and Simon doesn't keep condoms. I ended up looking at his calendar because he usually keeps condoms in his closet. I haven't looked at it in a long time and I was merely curious. This past year there's on and off dates and sex sessions with girls like Aline, who's supposedly lesbian, but mind-blowing at sex- and yes it says that on the calendar, it's all written there. Also, it says he planned sex with you yesterday and today."

My chest tightens and I turn around so Jace can't see my face. A dead weight settles into my stomach. Did he have no emotions, affections? Just plans? What the hell? He didn't have sex with me because he was caught up in the moment and ...he just planned it? I felt like a string puppet, the master Jace, who was ready to control my strings. And he's been having "mind-blowing sex" with other girls. I feel like I'm going to throw up. Please let this be a joke.

Jace yawns and jumps off the counter, oblivious to the amount of trouble he's going to have to deal with. "I'm going to take a quick nap, Clary, I'm guessing it's girl stuff?" he voice is so innocent and believable that nothing has happened between him and other girls.

Oh, you have no idea. I plaster a fake smile on my face, and nod at him vigorously. "Izzy's having stomach cramps. Probably plastic colon; her-" I stop talking as he throws his hands over his ears and quietly shuts the door behind him in a dramatic manner.

"He's not here anymore, Izzy, you were saying?" I mentally brace myself for a punch in the stomach by my emotions.

"He's planning a date with Kaelie tomorrow. It doesn't mention sex- that was two days ago with her. He has this thing of having sex every two days. One day when we were beginning high school around junior year, he started having sex with a girl every two to four days. When you guys got together, I thought he stopped. I never bothered to check the calendar again. But in the next two days, it's with..."

She sucks in a breath. The word suspense is hanging in the air.

"With who Izzy, with who? And while you're at it, how'd you remember this stuff if you were drunk?" I demand, crossing my fingers that this is an entire prank or joke or whatever Izzy feels she needs to do at six thirty in the morning.

She wails into the phone full on. "I took a picture. Check my phone and the calendar if you don't believe me. I meant to take a picture with Simon just a few moments ago and I looked in my camera roll and saw the pictures of the calendar it all just came crashing down and I started crying and Simon thought he did something wrong and then I snapped at him and then I kicked him out in only his jeans out of his own house and he's pissed at me and I don't know where he is right now and he isn't picking up his phone and our relationships are doomed and-" She stops and breaks out sobs and wails and tears. "I thought Jace stopped doing having sex with other girls, that he would change for you but, Clary you have to decide. You can't be with him."

Those words break me, and start tears of my own.

You can't be with him.

"Find a new guy that'll treat you well. I thought you set Jace in an uphill action, but he hasn't broken his sex habits. He's never going to change, and you need a better guy."

I clutch the phone as if my life depended on it. Well, my love life actually.

"You're telling me he had sex every two to four days with a woman, Izzy? You failed to mention that to me!" I'm now silently crying on the phone, my teeth tearing apart my lip. "When I started getting close to him- you didn't mention anything!"

"I thought it was irrelevant because I thought he stopped and-"

"-Isabelle Lightwood. Did Jace get anyone pregnant?" My stomach twists into nasty knots.

She pauses. "Not that I know of." There's a long sniffle.

I exhale through my nose, the only good thing I've heard so far. "Any suggestions how to deal with this?"

She doesn't hesitate before saying, "Dump him. You don't deserve a douche like him. It's obviously that he hasn't gone soft- it was just a façade. You have every right here."

I mumble something unintelligible, then hang up, when Izzy starts crying again. We both have boy problems to deal with, except Izzy needs to apologize to Simon and I need to...

Gods, I don't even know what to do with Jace. I had every right to be angry at him and he thinks he can just wash my rage away with mind-blowing sex.

I take a nice long and hot shower. I plan on leaving this place pronto as soon as I see the calendar for myself. If Izzy's wrong and made me have this emotional wreck right now...I wouldn't think twice before drowning her. There's a certain line you don't cross.

I finish up and dress. When I leave the bathroom, Jace isn't there. I go downstairs (some hotel rooms have an upstairs and downstairs depending on your fame level) to see Jace, but he's nowhere in sight. I'm about to give up searching from him and think about finding that damned calendar, when he comes bolting down the stairs, an extreme look of anger on his face.

"Clary, pack up right now! We're going to board the plane for Cali in three and a half hours." He runs up back the stairs, yelling all the supplies he needs like toothbrush, passport and a couple of other unnecessary items. "California is where we're going to start the new film, The Double Agent! Luke decided to catch the earliest plane possible so we can beat the British people from finishing the film."

I totally forgot about that life- it's funny how my love life took control of my normal one. Some British casting crew wanted to film The Double Agent and take all the credit since The Agent was such a hit in the cinemas in Britain. Luke probably wanted to spend more time on the details to outrank the British's production- which is why he wanted to leave for California early.

According to some old producer who had lots of authority on movies and wanted some "action", whoever came up with the best movie of The Double Agent with the same plot would get all the credits and money and etc. But that was bullshit, considering the idea was entirely Luke's, who made the simplest mistake of not signing the document that copyrighted his movie, all because he was having an affair with a woman that "completely made him forget things".

I quickly grab some leftover food from Taki's from his mini fridge, then left his hotel room to mine to pack. There wasn't much to get, considering all my comfort and extras are at the house Jon and I share.

The entire time I pack I feel like a ravage monster, cursing Jace's name over and over and over till his name meant absolutely nothing. My phone buzzes when I'm about done, and it's Jace calling me.

I accept so he won't notice anything is wrong. "Can you believe the nerve of Luke? Telling us to pack up when I had plans this afternoon with-" he inhales, "-with some relaxing time so I don't stress out, and he completely blew up my schedule! By the angel, Clary, he couldn't have given us a heads up? My-"

I hang up and continue packing. I had no doubt he was angry because his schedule, filled with dates and times with other girls, meaning he had to cancel on all of them. A moment later, three firm knocks and then a light one pounds against my door- Jace's signal. I ignore it, so he'll hopefully think that I already left.

Minutes later, I tell a butler to bring my luggage to down-stair's luggage pile for the entire crew of The Double Agent's. It's time to find out whether Izzy was right or wrong, and I'm pleading with my life it's the latter.

I creep to Jace's room, then resume a casual walk when I realize it's silly of my to creep- I'm not in some James Bond movie, although the intensity of the situation feels like one Bond would be in.

I fish Jace's extra card out of my pocket and ease open his closet door. I take out my phone and go to the camera when the door suddenly flies open-

-I flee to the closet and quickly shut the closet door, only letting a tiny crack through so I can see what's happening. I nearly throw up on the door knob when I see what's happening. Plans with a relaxing time, huh? I see what kind of plans. It's more like plans with certain blonde bitch that relaxes him...

Kaelie savagely pushed Jace onto the bed, both tearing each other's clothes off.

He now was on top of her slowly growing down. I closed my eyes after some moans not wanting to see what was happening next.

But then I could take it longer and opened them again, just to see Jace is kissing her and then her neck and going a little more down, once again.

My eyes were staring in their direction but my mind was somewhere else.

I didn't realize that in the middle of the horrifying scene, he comes towards my direction, as in, the closet. I snap myself from my little wonder as I squish myself behind the rows of coats and leather jackets. When the door opens, I pull my hair up behind a black leather jacket so he won't see the red, but all he does is rummage around, and what's even more horrifying is that he pulls out a condom.

I pull out my camera in search for the calendar for hard evidence, but then I put it down when I realize it's pointless when Izzy was right. Jace planned this sex session with Kaelie, who's wriggling out of her panties- by the angel-, and he no doubt was going to have sex with another girl the following days.

Slowly, I push my way through the clothes that smelled so much like Jace; I wanted to puke. I record an audio (mainly because I don't have the guts to do a video) and when the blankets are pulled over both of them, after casting a quick glance, I dashed out of the room.

I silently shut down the door, not bothering to spare a glance back, and end the audio.

I had a plane to catch, and I didn't want to be late just because of my love life.

I didn't realize that I had tears spreading out from my eyes when I ran into a dark-haired male walking into to his room and he asked me if I'm okay. Why in the hell am I crying over a douche that doesn't deserve me? Why has life to be so awful? There was so much drama I wasn't expecting to during the casting of this movie... So much pain I wasn't expecting on my life... I now understand the meaning of "Life's a bitch". I wipe my tears, giving him a fake smile and nodding vigorously, insecure of my voice.

When he frowns in my direction, I snap at him, telling him to mind is own flipping business and shut up. His forehead creases and he begins to open his mouth, but I abruptly cut him off with a sneer.

I went to my room to wash my face and redo my make-up, grabbed my bag with some things for the flight and made my way downstairs. I didn't what to find Jace so I just took the first car going to the airport.

As soon as I got there I went to tell Luke if it was possible to arrange me a seat away from Jace, and one next to Izzy. He looked at me with a frown but said nothing. Last week Jace and I concluded that we wanted to sit next to each other no matter what.

Just when the entire cast was about to board the plane, Jace and Kaelie came running with all their clothes and hairs messed up. I quickly made my way to the front of the first class and made my way towards the seat indicated on the ticket I received from Luke because if I'd spent one more glance at those Jace and Kaelie, I was positive I would order a fucking machine gun and shoot every last bullet into their brains and hearts.

I sat down, letting my chair recline, anxiously waiting for the take-off, when my seat companion sat down next to me.

Jem.

Perhaps things weren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Hey!<p>

So I hoped you readers liked the chapter!

We're sorry it took that much to update it but school started and it's taking our time right now.

And this is to Guest69. Yes, they used condom all the way. We don't want Clary pregnant or it would mess up with the story. And for the rest of you thank you very much for your support, follows and favorites it really means a lot.

So prepare your fingers to write this time too. :)

- Anna


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to those who reviewed/followed/favorite!

S/o to Arcoirizada for being an amaaaaaaazing beta! Go check out her new story Revenge!

A lot of people have been sending me PMs saying that they're upset with Jace's unforgivable behavior and all, but hang on ~ there's an extremely good reason why the calendar's there and in the end, everything will work out-don't get discouraged! I have a bigger cliff hanger planned! That's all I'm going to spoil ;) There will be clace.

So...*drum roll* Guest mentioned that she/he wanted Clary to kick Jace's ass in chapter one since he's been acting like a complete total douche. I think you'll be very pleased with this chapter, then! :) Time for Jace to get what he deserves...

~ Lizbeth

* * *

><p>Jem was wearing a tuxedo; he looked quite fetching and handsome in it. Normally I wouldn't imagine anyone wearing a tux on a plane, but this was a first class private plane where normal, casual clothes weren't acceptable; I was dressed in a emerald-green dress with a V-line embroider in silver, cropped loosely at my ankles.<p>

My heart rate picked up every so slowly as Jem grinned at me, revealing perfectly aligned white teeth that I wanted on my skin ~ which would be one hell of a distraction from Jace ~ I wanted Jace completely gone and away from my mind.

And then I thought of Jace's chipped incisor and my cheeks instantly flamed. Jem looked mildly pleased, thinking his gods damned almost perfect smile did that. Jem's smile was too perfect that in a sense it was annoying. But Jace's teeth..._Why the hell did Jace's teeth turn me on?_

Then I thought of Kaelie and Jace's teeth tearing each other apart and my cheeks flamed into a red-hot anger. I quickly turned my head away to look out the plane's window to avoid Jem's questioning gaze.

When a flight attendant ordered everyone to find their seats, I heard the ever-so familiar annoyed grunt of Jace Herondale, coming from right behind me.

_Shit_. I quickly turned around to see Jace sitting down in his seat right behind me with an angry-looking black-haired male sitting next to him. That was the same black-haired guy I had run into the when I was on my way to my hotel room.

Both boys were both glaring at each other, to occupied to notice all the female looks of lust and longing at them. The dark-haired male was also hot, like Jace, which high cheekbones and an angelic face.

My phone beeped, interrupting my longing gaze directed towards Jace. _Snap out of it, Clary_, I chided myself, _you're so over him_...

I turned forward into my seat and read a text from Luke:

_Each cast member is sitting next to a member from the British crew. The head director Hodge Starkweather, an old fattish dude better off dead, rearranged the seats in this pattern. Don't get too associated with your partner - they're our industry rivals. In fact, act superior. Act like you're better actors then they are (catch my drift) ~ Luke._

I smiled at Luke's attempt to bring humor to the situation, then frowned. So Jem was with the British crew ~ the crew that was trying to take all Luke's credit for _The Agent_ and now _The Double Agent._

No doubt the British crew was jackass, especially their director. All because Luke fucking didn't sign the copyright papers meant that another team could swoop down and steal the production. No other director that bold and fucking cold-hearted would take another director's rights. I wanted to meet this British's director and whack him with a shovel in the head till he died, then use that shovel to bury him in the ground with parasites.

The plane's chatter went silent as a fat white haired man hobbled to the front of the rows. Even Jem stopped talking to a pretty browned-hair girl and leaned back into his seat, not before flashing me a grin. _Flirt. Jackass._

The fat guy with white hair, pimples scattered all across his face, pulled a microphone from one of his numerous, bulging pockets. He tapped the mike dramatically several times, causing me to roll me eyes.

"I'm Hodge Starkweather. I will be controlling the overall casting of this film. So, on the film's topic, first and foremost, I don't like the names of the people in the script."

Luke flushed a deep-red (he had come up with the names) and a nearby woman with straight startling red-hair smirked. She looked slightly familiar to me, though I couldn't quite place her. Who was she?

"To keep things simple, the actor's names will be the ones on the script. For example, on the American side, Jace Herondale is acting the role of Damien. Instead of the name Damien, we'll call him Jace." Hodge nods to himself. _Weirdo._

Hodge cleared his throat again, even though his voice wasn't cracking up. "The British cast's director is Lynn Fray." Hodge pointed to the red-haired woman who was twirling a piece of straight hair.

Ah, so it was the redheaded bitch who ruined Luke's career. She was the one who deserved to die and be consumed with parasites.

Luke's seat was right next to Lynn's. –"And the American's director is Luke Garroway," Hodge pronounced with such a fake, deep voice, no doubt to be over-dramatic, in a way that his belly seemed to bulge even more.

Then Hodge, in ever that dramatic manner, twirled around, his belly bouncing, slashed the curtain aside that lead to the separate first-class room, and left, the curtain still swinging. "And that's all for now!"

A voice behind me broke the silence several moments later. "You rotten Americans are all full of baloney!"

I turned around to see the hot black-haired male seething at Jace.

Jace gave him his signature smirk. "I don't even eat baloney, so how could I be full of it?"

The other male rolled his striking blue eyes and smirked right back at him. "Cousin, it was a figure of speech, something you wouldn't be able to comprehend. You're a white piece of American trash, so I wouldn't expect anything more."

_Ouch._

_Cousin?_

Jace's cheeks colored ever so slightly, which quickly faded away. "At least I've got a steady girlfriend-"

My heart tightens. _Steady girlfriend? Which one ~ Kaelie or me? Jace was lying his ass off ~ which reminded me of the fact that I needed to dump him._

"-and we're in a pretty steady relationship-"

I resist the urge to cough loudly as Jace continued.

"-unlike you who never learned to stop drinking and inhaling opium-" Jace is still continuing when the black-haired male abruptly cuts him off.

The black-haired male's smirk grows wider. "I'm dating someone, all right, Jace? And it's a steady relationship. Are you implying that I haven't stopped drinking? Well guess what, cousin! ~ It's all you now!"

Jace looks baffled and incredulous at the same time. "You've stopped drinking? What has the world come to William? I didn't ever think an alcoholic addict would stop. Much less one that can't even hold their liquor sometimes." Everyone in the plane is leaning forward to hear the conversation.

"TESS!" Will yells, to back up his position. "TESS?" he repeats again, when he gets no answer.

"Fuck off, Will," a female voice comes from the side across Jem. The brown-haired girl who Jem was talking to previously was sitting next to Sebastian, who was shamelessly flirting with her. "I already told you that we're over, so move on loser." her voice was colored with a British accent ~ one that I very much envied. "he hasn't stopped drinking and doing drugs. He's just a bastard and a liar."

Will's cheeks were now-colored. "But Tess, I didn't-"

Tess turns around in her seat before shooting Will a death-glare. I smirked at her attitude. Someone needed that attitude around guys like Will and Jace. I liked her.

Will and Jace continued to verbally fight. I nudged Jem in the side, who was reading an old classic book, immune to the fight.

"What's the deal with Will and Jace?" I asked, quite wanting to know the answer. I liked Will if Jace didn't like him, even if he was with the British crew.

Jem grinned again, revealing those perfect teeth~they were so perfect, it was almost a turn-off.

"They're cousins." he said simply, as if that explained everything. My face must have been showing something like "really?" because he continues.

"They've got this love/hate brother relationship. The last time they saw each other, Jace was on the verge of being famous, his career skyrocketing. Will and Jace are both pro athletes and actors. Except that Jace is far more-known on a fame scale. That pisses Will off," he sighs and goes on when my face demands more answers. "there's more, but in the end, before they both parted ways, they had a bet to see who could have a longest, steadiest relationship."

A dead weight settles onto my stomach. _A bet?_ In how much more shitty feelings can I bury myself into?

"Will met Tessa at a bookstore, and they started dating weeks ago, meeting each other again when they acted on the same television series." Jem says Will's name now with anger. "Last week, Tessa caught Will doing drugs ~ thing is that Will lied to Tessa saying that he was clean, when he's obviously not. Tessa broke up with Will when he denied it ~ he's still denying it to this point to."

I have to stop myself from laughing. Will sounded so much like Jace.

Herondales: drug addicts and heart-breakers and a bunch of other colorful metaphors.

Tessa and Will's story sounded so similar to mine, except I didn't know whether Will fucked girls every two to four days and planned it all. I knew I wanted to befriend Tessa immediately, which would be easy considering she was sitting across Izzy, who was in fact talking to Tessa right now.

"Tessa's awesome. She knows how to put William Herondale in his place. She can easily handle Will sometimes ~ a quality I admire. Not just anyone can do it." Jem smiles at me and I smile back. "Only certain people can."

He pauses and casts a look in her direction. "So how are you? It wasn't long since I last saw you. You look even more beautiful when you already looked beautiful the first time." He looks back at me.

I blushed at his comment, looking down. Though his words were nothing to what Jace said to me sometimes, it probably wasn't nothing Jace didn't say to any girl he banged.

Jem looked pleased with my reaction, as he always seemed to be with. He lifted my chin with his hand, "You don't have to be embarrassed. You're pretty and there is nothing to be ashamed of."

I gave him a small smile ~ Jem was a flatterer, no doubt.

He kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked him, puzzled. Do British people just randomly kiss people on the cheek?

"When people need a small bit of encouragement, a gesture of affection is the best way." he states, still cupping my cheek.

I stared at him, a bigger smile working its way on my face.

He dropped his hands and continued to read his book. I turned to look out the window and recapitulated the scene. I started wondering how his lips would feel over my mouth. Maybe I should find out later. After I dumped Jace's sorry ass.

My stomach rumbled loudly, reminding me that I haven't eaten since this morning with all the drama. Fucking Jace made me skip lunch and breakfast.

I excused myself from my seat and went to the small snack-bar next in the next section of the plane to order something. I was craving chocolate and coconut waffles and a list of unhealthy food.

I greeted the flight service woman, "Hey, um, what do you guys serve? I'm starving. Can you get something unhealthy?" I smile uneasily at her.

"Of course ma'am. I'll be right back." She had that lovely British accent that I envied so much which even Jace could pull off. She excused herself entering a new room. How many rooms does this plane have?

Minutes after some angry whispers, the girl returned from the curtain that separated each section of the rooms. "I'm sorry ma'am... But we-we don't have any food. Supposedly it was the responsibility of the British crew to bring it." She said embarrassed, looking to the floor, as if it were her fault. "They brought extra filming equipment instead."

"What?" I nearly yell in her face, "How can they have the dignity to want the movie's plot if they don't even have the responsibility to bring the simplest thing ever? Is that hard to buy some food?" I sighed angrily.

"At least tell me you do have coffee?" I asked, crossing one of my fingers. The lady better pray she did because if there wasn't, I would murder every person from the British crew, Jem included, even if he did have a pretty face.

Thankfully she nodded.

"Great. Can you bring me one? Seat 15. Black with no sugar-like my love life."

She nods, and quickly disappears.

When I was about to exit the room, Jace entered; he didn't look very happy.

_Oh God. Did he see me and Jem? Was he ~ hold on a second Clary. Why I am thinking about the asshole's feelings? He never had any for me so why should I care now? _

I was about to go around him, back to my seat, when he grabbed my wrist. "Can we talk? Now?" His tone was implying that it wasn't a request; it was a demand that had to be fulfilled. Just like his sex needs.

I inhaled through my nose and yanked my arm out of Jace's grasp. He didn't bother to speak, just scrunched up his nose in this adorable manner. The nose that probably brushed against ten thousand slut's boobs.

"Well?" I demanded, tapping my foot impatiently.

He didn't respond, just looking at my face intently, as if held the answers to the entire universe.

Well if he didn't speak, I guess I would. "Jace Herondale, I wish I could say it's been a pleasure dating you, but it's not. We're done and over."

Jace takes a moment to let that sink in. I savor his reaction:

He jumps three wide strides back, his face a mixture of total confusion and anger. "What?" he demands, then cries, "Why?" He paces up and down the aisle. "You can't do that!"

I snort,_ the jackass probably didn't expect that,_ and pulled out my phone ~ I had received a text from Izzy. "Name me one good reason why."

I read the text message:

_Kick J's ass ~ I saw him go in ur direction ~ __Izzy_

"Because I told Will that we were together!" he blurts.

_Smooth. So Kaelie and he can fuck and yet he can still date another girl in a 'steady' relationship? Hell no._

"So I can't break up with you because you told someone else that we were already dating? That's a shitty excuse and you know it." I slip my phone back into my back pocket.

I turn towards the other curtain, but Jace pulls me back and spins me around so I'm nowhere near the exit ~ I'd have to go through him in order to leave.

"Clary, what happened? We were perfectly fine, and you've got one of the lead roles, and I've don't know what's gotten into you." His tone is placating ~ an attempt to be placating.

My phone buzzes again and I glance furiously at Jace, who is also glaring furiously at me.

_I'm serious C, show J who's the boss. Imma talk to him later. Rn kick his sorry ass 2 the floor & make him regret toying w/ u. He needs a whippin & every knows it so show him what ur made of and kick his ass. ~ Iz_

Jace growls at me, "that your new boyfriend?" he approaches me so we're nearly touching. "Jem? Sebastian? Some man whore out there?"

"Don't talk about cheating when you're-" I start to shout.

"-cheating? What's with the flirting with the British crew, the enemies to are not to be tolerated? Huh, Clary? Just act like our dates were like dirt all of a sudden? Are you crazy? I've done every single possible thing to change for you and-"

"Change?" I shriek. "Changing means fucking cheating on me, you fucking shithole? Cheating isn't fucking girls every two to four days and having sex with Kaelie right in front of me?" I demand. "If that isn't cheating, then what is?"

He glances at me furiously. "What the fuck are you talking about? I haven't even touched another girl than you. You're accusing me of something I haven't done, when you can fucking flirt with other guys?"

_"__What's wrong with harmless flirting?"_ I mimic him from last week's fight. "I flirt! You have fucking sex with other girls!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jace repeats. He turn around and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Really?" I shout at his back. "You're just denying it!"

Izzy's words float in my head.

_Kick his ass. Kick his ass. Kick his fucking sorry ass._

"Ask all those girls you've fucked and Izzy who's caught you! I've caught you fucking Kaelie!"

Jace's head snaps up.

_Kick his ass._

"I've never fucked another girl since we've met!" his voice is low and confused, no longer angry.

_Kick his ass._

"Denying it, I see." I sneer. "What about fucking Kaelie right when you left the hotel for the airport? And you have the fucking nerve to walk in together looking like you had sex ~ something I had to hear and watch! I have it on my fucking phone so there's no point denying it! So don't fucking lie to me you piece of shit!" I'm breathing hard. I've never cussed as much as I've done right now. "and your fucking calendar? There's no point lying to me! You're the biggest regret and mistake I've made in my life."

_Kick his ass._

I'm at the point near tears. Fuck it, I'm crying.

_Kick his ass._

Jace doesn't move, just whispers to himself. "Sex with Kaelie-" I hear him mutter.

_Oh so now he admits it._

_Kick his ass._

So I do.

I kick his good looking ass:

I bring up my leg and kick him as hard as I can on his left butt cheek.

He yelps and pitches forward to the floor yelling, "what was that for, woman?"

I take this as an opportunity to jump over him towards the exit, yelling over my shoulder, "you don't call someone you supposedly love woman. But I guess that doesn't matter because you obviously don't. And we're done."

When I sneak a glance back, he's rubbing his ass, staring at the floor.

And on the floor is a tear drop.

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

I hope you all liked the chapter! And I loved your reviews they are inspiring! Keep reviewing. :)

-Anna

Hey!

So I have this guy childhood friend and we always joke around and yesterday we started lightly fighting around. Long story short: he was like, "girls can't do this and that and kick ass in fights." And I said, "I can totally kick your ass." He said, "I bet you can't."

So I stepped around him and he gave me this confused look and then I kicked him hard in the ass and smiled and him sweetly and was like, "I just kicked your ass."

His facial expression cracked me up so much! I laughed so hard! I hope that part in the story made you laugh.

Anyone have funny experiences they'd like to share? I might incorporate them into later chapters!

~Lizbeth


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Characters go to Cassandra Clare

* * *

><p><em>So to Werewolfluvver: ILY ILY ILY AND YOUR REVIEW AHAHAHAHAH I DIED OF LAUGHTER THANKS SO MUCH YOU MADE MY DAY, ESP. SINCE ... READ MY A/N BELOW._

_Special Thanks to the rest who reviewed/followed/favorited._

_Read my A/N below?_

_~Lizbeth_

* * *

><p><em>Hello to everyone!<em>

_And Tada! Here we are with one more chapter! I hope you like it! Oh and thank you for your inspiring reviews!_

_Enjoy :)_

_-Anna_

* * *

><p><em>Isabelle's POV<em>

Fucking relationships and fucking Simon and my fucking heart is being ripped into a million fucking shards with fucking pointed glass fucking tips.

I had lied to Clary that Simon had just simply gotten mad at me because I kicked him out of his own house ~ it was actually way more complicated than that.

But Clary was dealing with her own relationships problems and there was no way I would burden her with mine.

The complication with Simon:

Simon had cheated on me.

Simon had fucking cheated on me for Maia ~ who, mind you, already had a fucking boyfriend, Jordan. I'd never in a million years expect Simon to do that ~ instead, I would've rather expected myself to.

I didn't even know if Simon had sex with her ~ he had told me he was a virgin, but now…. I had no idea if he was. I was also a virgin and planned on losing it to Simon at California. Now? Hell no.

It had all started when I went to Clary's room and saw a band invitation to a gig ~ Simon always gives me them so I just thought he forgot, so I showed up to that gig to find he and Maia sucking each other's faces off.

He hadn't seen me then as I ran away, sobbing like a crazy bitch. I didn't even know if Jordan knew what Maia was doing. The next day, Simon was Simon, acting like he'd never kissed another girl.

I wanted him to die, slowly, and carve his heart out and let his slowly die of the breath being sucked out of him.

I wanted him to at least face me and admit that he was cheating on me.

I wanted a cute-looking bunny to deceive Simon, and then, when Simon approaches that cute-looking bunny, Simon gets rabies because that cute-looking bunny is a motherfucker bunny: she bites Simon's leg off and infects him with rabies.

I wanted to pick up the nearest chair and bash it in Simon's head, while yelling profanities and why he would do this to me. And then, with that fucking chair, I'd bash him until he goes to hell.

So I needed to talk with Simon to officially end things. Simon was the reason why I stopped dating random guys for a one-night fling so I could break their hearts and build my confidence up. Now, Simon had crushed all my years' worth of confidence around guys ~ something I would never forgive him for.

Not only that, but Simon didn't even tell Clary that. Simon always told Clary everything, meaning that his relationship with Maia was important. Fuck Simon to ruin my entire confidence, making my emotions peak more than ever before.

Simon didn't seem like that guy who would crush my heart ~ I think that's the reason in the first place I dated him, and then I gradually fell in love with him. Then that fucking asshole decided to cheat on me when I had changed for him.

Now I wanted to chop off his dick, hurl it to Pluto. Then Simon would go to Pluto to retrieve his dick, and while he's in Pluto, a space storm hits him and he dies there alone in the infinite galaxy without a dick.

Space storm.

His rants about Star Wars were getting to me.

I silently boarded the plane, not bothering to pay attention until we took off. Besides me was a pretty tall brown-haired girl, who started crying the instant she took out her phone.

Her lock-screen was a picture with her and a hot-take-my-breath-away black-haired male: Will Herondale, Jace's cousin. They were cuddling and spooning, smiling at each other.

I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly. "If it makes you feel any better, my boyfriend cheated on me with a girl who already has one."

She nods, and sniffs, causing my tears to spill down my face. Boys were cruel and dickheads and assholes and deserved to die long horrible deaths with Ebola like symptoms to then rot in hell with mosquitos tormenting them. Then hopefully the mosquitos would suck out the bad blood in them.

"This is W-will," she says. "He told me that he was clean, but last week, long story short, I found him doing drugs in an opium den, babbling to some other guy that he was going out with a hot girl that was supposed to be a bet."

Herondales.

Boys.

Motherfuckers.

"And then he said her name was Tessa," she gripped my arms in a death-grip, "My relationship was a fake. A bet. You know Will was always the flirt, but I guess that's not changing because the next day he left at night and I followed him, and you know what? He was undressing my friend Jessamine, rubbing her ass," she sniffs again, "Will sneaks out every night to do that? I'd first thought was he was going to work so he could spend more time with me, but…"

I nod, tell her about my relationship.

"Boys," she says, pulling out a thick book, "deserve to die a million deaths. If I ever become a villain, I will be known as the butt-cheek reaper and chop off boy's butts who break girl's hearts. My victims will be called the butt-cheekless because they no longer have butt-cheeks and every boy will fear me."

I internally cringe, not knowing what to say to that. But I do know how to protect our hearts. "Let's make a pact. No boys. Not until they've proven themselves. We are independent woman that don't need no man."

Tessa nods her head vigorously. "Yes. To hell with all the boys. Let them die butt-cheekless."

I also don't know how to respond to that, so I just simply nod my head.

No more fucking boys.

* * *

><p>Jace's POV<p>

Clary has been avoiding me since I arrived at the airport but I knew I'd catch up with her right when we'd be in the plane. We had planned- and already told Luke- that we'd be sitting together since the last incident.

But surprisingly surprise: I found out that the seats were rearranged and when I made my way to the seats I could not be more surprised. (Note the sarcasm here. Really, I mean it). Who was sitting next to me? My _dearest_ cousin- William.

William and I have been arguing about who's the hottest and more awesome since we knew each other and that has been since we were born. And I mean it - since we were literally born. It's just the Herondale way.

When we were young, and some random stranger only told one of us that he was cute, the other would start crying in pure jealousy.

I was the one that had more influence on the female population- they just couldn't stand my beauty, so they would just fell on my feet- and William has been envying me because of it. Besides, William had this Welsh accent that sometimes made girls extremely confused.

It wasn't my fault that I was born this awesome.

I sat on the seat indicated and looked at my cousin. "So Willie Boy how's been your awesomeness increasing? Still the same I see." I teased him. We have been always like this.

There was even a time when we were five that we dyed our hair hot pink to see who would look better with it. At that age we thought that pink was for girls and we wanted to know if we were a girl, who would look better. Unfortunately, as I was the first to dye my hair, I used all the dye of the little two tubes. But William remembered that his mother had a pink tube in her bathroom. So Willie used his mom's, who got extremely angry at him.

While I stayed only a few minutes with my hair dyed pink, William needed to stay three months top. His mom didn't want to dye it black again so he would learn his lesson to not do stupid things. And I spent all those months teasing him about his hair.

"Hello to you too, my little blondie. You are still as stupid as always, I see. No wonder people say that blonds are stupid." Will ways flipping through a book, _Vathek_. I would bet all my life insurance that Will had already read that book before.

"Maybe I should remind you of the color of your hair when you were five... and remind you how stupid you were then." I smirked.

"Maybe I should remember you of your five-year-old birthday wish... or inform everyone about it," he replied in a matching tone, motioning to the other people filling the plane. "Besides, everyone is stupid when they're young, which includes you. Unfortunately, dear cousin, you don't have that excuse anymore."

_Oh crap. He remembers._

I didn't know what to say but I was saved by the flight attendant, telling everyone to find their seats because we were going to take off soon. I redirected my attention back to William when he spoke up again, "Oh finally Jace Herondale has no words to say."

_Oh God. Here it comes...the big argument we always have when we meet each other._

"Just because I didn't respond you it doesn't mean that I didn't have an answer." I snapped.

"Sure thing cousin." He said and I grunted looking at him with a steady gaze. We were making a competition of looks until a fat man passed to our front and then turned to us. He tapped the microphone he had taken out from one of his pockets several times making a small shrill noise echoed through the plane.

"I'm Hodge Starkweather. I will be controlling the overall casting of this film. So, on the film's topic, first and foremost, I don't like the names of the people in the script." I rolled my eyes. This was the asshole that was trying to take all the credits from Luke's first movie.

"To keep things simple, the actor's names will be the ones on the script. For example, on the American side, Jace Herondale is acting the role of Damien. Instead of the name Damien, we'll call him Jace." I rolled my eyes again. How stupid can you be to put your real names on a movie? Is he totally fucked up?

He cleared his throat and continued to say something about the head director, but I dozed off. When I snapped into focus again, the fat dude was gone. The fat British dude that wanted to take over our cast.

"You British are so stupid. No wonder why that fat one there has that outrageous ideas. They don't make the minimal amount of sense. Do you have any good ideas? Like something good at all? Actually do you think at least?" I said turning to William.

He turned to me "Y- you- you-" he made a pause to think what he wanted to say and then bursted, "You rotten Americans are all full of baloney!"

I laughed to myself. They really didn't think straight and I was going to profit so much from it. I smirked. "I don't even eat baloney, so how could I be full of it?"

He smirked right back at me, rolling his eyes. "Cousin, it was a figure of speech, something you wouldn't be able to comprehend. You're a white piece of American trash, so I wouldn't expect anything more."

I felt my face flush up a little. And then I remembered the bet we made a few years ago. "At least I've got a steady girlfriend and we're in a pretty steady relationship. Unlike you who never learned to stop drinking and inhaling opium-" He abruptly cuts me off and smirks at me.

"I'm dating someone, all right, Jace? And it's a steady relationship. Are you implying that I haven't stopped drinking? Well guess what, cousin! It's all you now!"

_What?_ "You've stopped drinking? What has the world come to William?" I asked incredulous. "I didn't ever think an alcoholic addict would stop. Much less one that can't even hold their liquor sometimes."

William suddenly bursts out, "TESS?" He gets no answer. "TESS?"

"Fuck off, Will," a voice comes from the sits in the front rows. "I already told you that we're over, so move on loser." She was now on her feet and turned to me, "he hasn't stopped drinking and doing drugs. He's just a bastard and a liar."

Will's cheeks were now a slight shade of pink. "But Tess, I didn't-" Tess (I admired her hot body) cut Will off with a death glare and then sat back down in her seat.

Will buried his head onto his lap, no doubt humiliated.

I chose this time to tease him more. "A steady girlfriend, you say. I can see that..." I mused, my voice dripping sarcasm.

He glared at me and said, "Well, I'd like to meet yours. She must be blind and really stupid to don't see who you really are. Is she blond too?"

_How can he say that? How can he talk about Clary like that?_

"You don't know her and you'll never going to. She's beautiful and the most incredible person I've ever seen and met in my entire life." I replied bitterly.

"Oh little Barbie fell hard. But just for you to know, you should take precautions because you'll crush the ground pretty hard the same way you used to make all those girls. She'll make you in pieces if you love her." Will's voice is also bitter, but edged with anger.

_How dare he?_

"Says Mr. I-know-so-much-about-love that does the same thing and says that has girlfriend but lies to her. And for your information, Clary won't do that. She would never hurt me. Never. At least not without any good reasons. Clary is not that type of girl." I snapped at him.

Talking about her reminded me I needed to speak with her. When I turned around to search for her I caught a small flash of red in the seat in front of me. But that wasn't the only thing I caught. It was like killing two birds with one stone.

Jem Carstairs was openly flirting with Clary. And she wasn't stopping it!

I caught a glimpse of their conversation. "-since I last saw you. You look even more beautiful when you already looked beautiful the first time," Jem was saying

_Stupid flirt._ Doesn't he know that she already has a boyfriend ~ a gorgeous boyfriend that was me who would beat the living shit out of him if he touched her? He was so dead... _Jackass_.

I was sure that Clary was embarrassed because he stretched out a hand and told her, "You don't have to be embarrassed. You're pretty and there is nothing to be ashamed of."

_What the hell?_ I was the one supposed to say that! I _am_ her boyfriend. The worst part? He leaned and kissed her!

That was the last drop. Rage had taken me completely by now. I was going to have a serious talk with Clary.

I dozed off, angry thoughts clouding my head, and didn't hear the rest of their conversation as images of both of them together appeared in front of me. Jem and Clary kissing. Me losing Clary. Jem and Clary hugging. Clary breaking up with me. Jem and Clary walking together, their hands intertwined. Those pictures vividly flashed in front of me again and again and again.

I snapped out from my trance only to catch Clary entering the buffet room. I was going to talk to her. And it was going to be right now.

William was looking at me with a puzzled face but I didn't care. "Is that your girlfriend? You don't look very pleased, my darling cousin." A smirk was playing on his lips now.

I got up, ignoring Will's face, and followed her to the room and when I was about to arrive there, I stopped dead on my feet as I heard her mutter, "Black with no sugar- like my love life."

_What was going on?_ I was going to have a real talk with her and she won't excuse herself for not having time or some shit like that.

A took a deep breath to make sure I wasn't going to explode, and entered the compartment. She turned around, me green eyes managing to always dazzle me. Once she saw who I was, an expression unidentifiable to me flashed across her face, and she tried to sidestep past me.

Like hell she was going to walk away from me; I grabbed her arm.

"Can we talk? Now?" I ask, hoping she would stay.

She inhaled at my words and yanked her arm from my hold. _What the fucking hell was going on?_ I scrunched up my nose like I always do when I'm confused or angry

I was thinking on the right question to ask when Clary impatiently asked, tapping her foot, "Well?" I was still thinking about what to say, but it was like all the words vanished into the thin air.

"Jace Herondale, I wish I could say it's been a pleasure dating you, but it's not. We're done and over."

I was about to reply when the words stepped in. "What?"

_What the hell?_ I don't get it. In one minute she's all happy and smiling and the other one is all grumpy. Is she on that time of the month? And then the final words finally sunk in my head. "Why?" I took a few steps back trying to breath. I'm sure my voice was high pitched but I didn't care by now. "You can't do that!" I burst out.

I was shocked. No, I was beyond shocked. I was starting to panic. But then she... snorted?

"Name me one good reason why." She said looking down to her phone that has just beeped.

(Attention: spoiler to sarcasm.) I said the first thing that came to my mind, due to my most recent conversation with Will. "Because I told Will that we were together!"

She looked back at me, slipping her phone back in her pocket. "So I can't break up with you because you told someone else that we were already dating? That's a shitty excuse and you know it."

I don't know why she wants to break up. _What have I done wrong?_ She was perfectly fine this morning. She turns towards the exit, but I grab her arm again and I spin her around so the only way she can get out is to pass through me. "Clary, what happened? We were perfectly fine, and you've got one of the lead roles, and I don't know what's gotten into you."

Her phone buzzes again and she takes it to see who it was. I quickly discard the urge to steal the phone from her hand and then throw that fucking phone against the wall.

I have to fucking talk to her about our relationship that might not even be a relationship and she answers a phone?

"That's your new boyfriend?" I look at her with an analyzing glare. Is this why she's acting distant lately? She has a new boyfriend? "Jem? Sebastian? Some man whore out there?"

She looks at me dead in the eye, then starts shouting, "Don't talk about cheating when you're-"

"-cheating?" I cut her off. "What's with your flirting with the British crew, the enemies that are not to be tolerated? Huh, Clary? Just act like our dates were like dirt all of a sudden? Are you crazy? I've done every single possible thing to change for you and-"

"Change?" She shrieks cutting me off this time. "Changing means fucking cheating on me, you fucking shithole? Cheating isn't fucking girls every two to four days and having sex with Kaelie right in front of me? If that isn't cheating, then what is?"

_What?_ How dare she acuse me of something like that? "What the fuck are you talking about? I haven't even touched any other girl than you. You're accusing me of something I haven't done, when you can fucking flirt with other guys?"

_"What's wrong with harmless flirting?"_ She asks me. But haven't I heard that sentence before? "I flirt! You have fucking sex with other girls!"

_What?_ "I have no idea what you're talking about." I turned around. I couldn't stand looking at her. I didn't know what to do more. I didn't know what to say more.

"Really?" She pauses. "You're just denying it! Ask all those girls you've fucked and Izzy who's caught you! I've caught you fucking Kaelie!"

I snap my head up and told her in a low and steady voice, "I've never fucked another girl since we've met!"

"Denying it, I see. What about fucking Kaelie right when you left the hotel for the airport? And you have the fucking nerve to walk in together looking like you had sex - something I had to hear and watch! I have it on my fucking phone so there's no point denying it! So don't fucking lie to me you piece of shit! And your fucking calendar? There's no point lying to me! You're the biggest regret and mistake I've made in my life."

My heart tightens and I feel like someone just dropped a nuclear bomb right on top of me. Her words sung in my head numerously times. _I'm her what?_

I think I never used so much "whats" in my entire life.

_Sex with Kaelie..._ The voice keeps saying again and again in my head but this time it wasn't Clary's. It was mine. What was this coming too? Perhaps this was a nightmare. I don't get drunk to the point where I fuck with anyone…

I suddenly feel a strong blow on my left butt cheek and I yelp from surprise. Pitching towards the floor I yell, "what was that for, woman?"

She jumps over me and yells me back over her shoulder, "you don't call someone you supposedly love woman. But I guess that doesn't matter because you obviously don't. And we're done."

I felt numb. My breath was speeding up and my heart feeling like Clary had cut it out walked over it. No. It felt like she had cut it out with another guy standing next to her, kissing her, sneering down at me.

I didn't realize I was crying. I had promised myself I wouldn't do it again after I had my heart broken in pieces when I was younger and that I'd never fall in love again.

_"The boy promised he would never cry again. Because love is to destroy and the one to be loved is the one to be destroyed."_

But I couldn't think like _that_ anymore. Not now that I found my true love and the person I wouldn't mind to be destroyed by... I would even destroy myself for her.

* * *

><p><em>So... What did you thought about this one? Review my darlings!<em>

_And I have some questions for you! So..._

_1- Did you get some references from the book/movie here? Who found? Come on... I'll give you a clue; there are three of them and one is easy._

_2- Someone here remembers what was Jace's fifth birthday request?_

_So hop, hop. Review, review and tell me your thoughts and answers! ;)_

_-Anna_

* * *

><p><em>So I'm sorry if I came out a little strong on Izzy's POV.<em>  
><em>My boyfriend fucking cheated on me. So some of that anger is now here.<em>

_Josh (my bf) was fucking cheating on me ~ with my cross country teammate Katie (sounds like Kaelie) and we've been okay friends. My friend and I were walking down the hallways and saw them sucking each other's faces off._

_I cried and I'm tearing up typing this because I fucking thought he was my Jace ~ now he's a Sebastard._

_So what Izzy's experiencing is what I'm going through and I just can't … I just feel depressed. We'd dated for one and a half years now, one and a half years of waste. I don't even know what now, but my friends are totally being supportive of me (Bethany came up to my house at 9. p.m. with chocolate cake and I absolutely love her._

_But it looks like I haven't found my Jace yet. And now I'm full on sobbing. Great._

_But he doesn't know that I caught him._

_I don't know if I should break up with him, maybe it was a dare...?_

_*inserts millions of crying emojis*,_

_~Lizbeth_

_(Check out my newest story The Cinderella Twist)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

* * *

><p><em>Aghhhhh I love you all supporters very much. To my beautiful cyber friends if a random act of kindness has happened to you today it's because of me ;)<em>

_-Night's Darkstar (you have no idea how lucky I am to have a loyal reader/reviewer like you from day one. I literally look for your review first. Every time I need an ounce of inspiration to write, I look at your review and I am so lucky to have you, I LOVE YOU)_

_-Hiiina (I am so lucky that you just took the time to even PM me like that is literally the sweetest thing ever thanks so much and I love your stories btw)_

_Then to the rest: special thanks for your time to just even review/PM! And, of course, thanks to the rest who reviewed/followed/favorited._

_(bf situation in a/n below)_

_But of course, you wouldn't have these updates as quick as they are WITHOUT MY AWESOME LOVELY WONDERFUL BETA ARCOIRIZADA LOVE YOUU :)_

_-Lizbeth_

* * *

><p><em>Hello!<em>

_So here's another chapter and I hope you like it!_

_Thanks to all the readers that have been supporting us and special shout out to Night's Darkstar. Thank you so much for your reviews!_

_It's very inspiring having all of you reading this story, following and favoriting it, really._

_Sorry about my rambling... I'm sick... And well, I'm not usually on myself when I'm like this. :)_

_And as I said before our awesome girl Lizbeth deserves all the credits. She's the head of this story :)_

_So I'm not going to take more your time. Enjoy!_

_-Anna_

* * *

><p><em>Clary's POV<em>

"Perhaps I should introduce myself," Lynn Fray takes the front of the bus, where we had just shortly entered after gathering our entire luggage. Her red hair whips across her face, wind streaming through the windows, creating a whistling noise.

I'd never imagined California to be windy; I'd expected the stereotypically hot, sweaty weather with the cool breeze. The wind was the sound of a thousand souls dying, my love life now one of those broken souls.

It's around six, but the Sun is still up, the lights gradually fading. The sight is absolutely beautiful and I want to take out my sketchbook, which unfortunately requires digging through my entire luggage. Besides, that requires work, and honestly, right now I'm beat up emotionally and physically by the time change.

"I'm the one of the top British Directors, Lynn Fray. I'm collaborating in the production of _The Double Agent_," Lynn smiles down at all of us, gripping the top handle bars when the bus hits a bump in the road.

Collaborating? Surprisingly, that's not what gets me all worked up.

It's her hair that bothers me: It's red, and red hair is not something I commonly see. Having red natural hair, I know what red natural hair looks like, and Lynn has red natural hair. To top the resemblance off, she also has green eyes, like mine.

It's like she's the prettier version of me: high, angular cheekbones, long, wavy beautiful hair, a slim, tall curvy shape, and sparkling, vibrant, green eyes.

She could even pass as my mom, except that my mom died in a car crash along with my father when I was five, my brother seven. The last Friday every month was when my parents would spend twenty-hour together, leaving Luke to babysit us. Luke was my mother's childhood best friend, the one that gave us the bad news, the one that took care of us till now; he was like a father to us.

So I guess I could maybe see why Luke was letting this Lynn _collaborate_: Lynn looked exactly like my mom and was letting his guard down.

"It's partially my fault that Luke didn't sign the copy write papers," she continues, innocently smiling towards Luke, who is studiously ignoring her, glancing out the window. "Luke and I are in a relationship, and that night, when his deadline for the papers were due, you could say that we were both extremely occupied to the point where-"

_Relationship? What kind of relationship was Lynn and Luke in?_

"That's enough," Luke says, meeting Lynn's eyes, "I don't plan on getting drunk and making that mistake anytime soon," Luke glances at all of us, "She took advantage of my situation and switched my papers I was supposed to sign. You want to know what I signed? Now both casts have to work together, limiting the spots and roles in _my_ movie."

Luke glares at Lynn and I feel hatred boil up in my stomach. As I said before, Luke is practically my father, and if this woman thinks she can just snatch him away, or use him just for the movie, I'd inject her with some disease or virus that would kill her slowly and painfully.

I'd been feeling lots of uncontrollable bursts of anger lately, especially whenever I see Jace. It's unavoidable; my eyes always seem to seek Jace out. It's annoying and frustrating, and sometimes he catches me looking at him; those are the most awkward moments.

He ends up trying to talk to me (to which I turn away and continue to ignore him and act like I've never looked or known him before) or he'll wink (to which I end up glaring at him and yell names at him like cocky bastard and then he keeps saying _sorry_) or he'll simply raise his eyebrows (to which I turn away, ignoring him, and secretly try to raise my own, but to my own avail, fail).

Now my career may be ruined by this whore named Lynn - the spots for the acting cast were limited due to the surplus of actors. To top it off, Luke couldn't pay both casts for the off-stage productions, like light management, the builders, and art staff. So he would have to fire some of the non-actors too. Now my position as art manager and Valerie was in jeopardy. It seemed like women could be just as harsh as men. If not worse, sometimes…

And I would be just as hard towards Jace - who had been acting like a lovesick puppy. He's been doing everything to get into my good graces. Except for one thing - he's been denying that he's ever had sex with anyone other than me and having that fucked up calendar.

I was sitting towards the back of the bus, trying to be as anti-social as possible. I didn't care if I lost my spot now; I'd gotten an email yesterday that said I was now accepted into the Rhode Island School of Design; Rhode Island's College was known for being the best school of arts and it was how I could get my M.F.A. to widely show my advanced ability in art specialty field. So that was my back-up plan in case this production didn't work out well for me.

"Clary," I look up to see Izzy and Tessa slide into the seat next to me, "this is Tessa."

Tessa nods at me, smiling slightly. "How are you?"

_How am I?_ I feel like a wreck, a bucket about to overflow with emotions. "Um, good," I lie.

"Shut the fuck up, Clary," Izzy bursts, "We're all not _good._Our so-called boyfriends have played us and now I think it's time their game gets them killed physically and emotionally."

I blink. "Excuse me?"

Izzy tells me about Simon's cheating status, and then Tessa fills me in on her current relationship with Will. _Oh,_I think, _she dated a Herondale._ If I hadn't joined this film casting, I probably would have died to just see a Herondale.

Now? All I want to do is act like they've never taken part in my life, _ever._

"From these horrible experiences, we've decided to make a pact: no boys." Izzy finishes off, "We're gonna be a trio that-"

"-a trio that chops of boys' butt cheeks; my victims are called the buttcheekless and I am the butt reaper," Tessa adds, "And men will fear us and no one will touch our hearts."

I pause for a beat, not being to process all this. I don't get the fact that Simon would cheat on Izzy for Maia. It was a total unlike Simon thing to do; besides, Simon would've told me. What he did tell me was that he was over Maia and was heads over heels in love with Izzy, and that was right before he asked Izzy out.

And for the Herondales, they were so passionate for the people and things they loved; they would burn down the world just for that person. So if Will seemed to love Tessa as much as he did, why would he take drugs? Why would Jace all of a sudden act this way when he seemed to be improving so much?

Unless, of course, we were just toys to be played with.

There were a lot of questions to be asked, but no answer to them. And I wanted to avoid Jace as much as possible, even if did sound childish.

"Have you talked to your boyfriends?" I asked, "Because don't you think it's kind of weird that all of a sudden, we find our true loves doing the exact things we were afraid of? I feel like it's more than a coincidence."

* * *

><p><em>Third Person's Point of View<em>

"Is it done?" the female demanded over the phone, "I want more of whatever you gave me in that package last time because it worked like a devil's charm."

The phone was silent for a few moments, the only sound in the room of the hands in the clock ticking. She moved around, tapping her long, red-manicured nails against her short denim jeans, trying to get rid of the anxiety bubbling up inside of her.

"Hello?" she demanded. Her plans have worked flawlessly, and now she finally could claim what was hers and hers forever, without any worries. Well maybe one. If he didn't hand over more of that package she was sure the results weren't going to be pretty but she would raise hell just to get what she wanted.

"So the experiment went right?" the other voice over the phone said, as if reading her mind, "The subject's predicted results were true?"

The girl sniffed, "We've already been through this, and yes, so give me more of that stuff." She wasn't stupid: she knew he was stalling.

The power inside the package contained was more than she had anticipated. Now she could break bonds and settle old scores.

However, if she was caught…she internally shuddered, trying to rid her mind of the consequences. Not only would she be labelled a criminal, but the organization she was associated with would do whatever necessary to silence her.

"Do you know what that _stuff_ is?" the man asked, "Not for some foolish girl's desire?" his voice showed slight signs of irritation.

The girl held her head high, even though the man couldn't see her over the phone, "I know it makes my goals happen, and that's enough for me."

There was a long silence for a while, causing the girl to pout, dragging down the bottom of her lip. She had to be confident, or else the organization would disappear from her reach forever.

"Very well," the man said, after several minutes later, "You'll have your package at your regular designated location."

"Wait!" the girl chimed in, before the man could hang up, "I'm not there anymore, I'm in a different state now. My plan is working beautifully, so no worries, and I'll send you the new address."

The man grunted impatiently, "Out of state?"

"Well, it's a perfect excuse so no one can track me, and, something came up," she drew in her breath quickly, "someone's been on my trail and I need to clear them."

"If you get caught," the man's voice turned somber, "you'll regret you ever lived."

"I know," the girl whispered, and hung up.

* * *

><p><em>Tessa's Point of View<em>

Clary had it the worst.

Will had lied to me, Simon had kissed another girl. Jace had sex with different girls almost every day and had lied to Clary repeatedly.

Yet Clary still had the hope it wasn't the boys' own fault. I admit it did sound suspicious, but once certain things happen, there is no going back. There is no trust. It's gone.

Yet I just stared at her; how can you be hopeful when that hope was gone?

_*Flashback*_

_I was curled up against Will's chest, his familiar scent ever so calming._

_Suddenly, Will's phone buzzed, signaling he received a text._

_He lightly cursed underneath his breath in Welsh, and after reading the text, he cursed again, then checked if I was asleep (which I was obviously faking), and then he left._

_This had been happening every night ever since our director Lynn decided to partly take over the production of__The Double Agent__.__It bothered me that whenever he came back, his hair was messy, and he smelled like something else, and sometimes…someone else._

_Once, when I woke up, I saw that his shirt was different then what he had been wearing originally. Then, another night, he had lipstick on his cheek. I confronted him about it, but he openly said I was daydreaming._

_Liar._

_I was fed up with his excuses:_

_I pulled a cloak around my shoulders, not bothering to put anything else on (Will moved quickly so I barely had time). I slipped down the window, where my combat boots were waiting._

_I saw our black sedan leave the driveway and I sighed as I looked at my only choice: Will's precious motorcycle. It always left me dumbfounded that he never used this instead, but I didn't think about that know as I quickly slung a leg over the motorcycle, putting on a helmet: I had taken lessons whenever Will was gone._

_I quickly followed the Sedan, until it left the freeway. What the hell, Will? Where are you going?_

_The Sedan went through a gate, so I quickly stopped and went around the back by foot, bringing my helmet just in case. I ran through the bushes, the only place not surrounded by a gate._

_Thorns cut and bit my arms and legs, but by now I didn't care. What was Will doing? Soon I was at the back of a giant mansion._

_There was a back patio, and people casually strolling from one side to another._

_I went inside, putting on a cool demeanor as if I was a regular to whatever wretched building this was; I passed through a huge corridor that led to a huge room which seemed to have something like a mini-bar._

_I looked around studying the place. And when I passed next to a wall I heard voices, especially one that I knew really well - at least it looked like it was it. I looked behind my shoulder, seeing how everyone was busy in their own lives, bustling around here and there. I started searching for an entrance to another division._

_I found it later some feet away from where I heard the voices, right at a corner covered with a dark-brown curtain. It was dark there so it was almost imperceptible if you weren't being attentive. I looked again behind me to make sure no one was seeing me and slew myself behind it._

_There was a dark corridor that led me to a small living room slightly illuminated. It smelled like drunk people and unprotected sex. I even had to stop breathing sometimes or I'd throw up. There were couches at the end of the room and a small table with white powder splattered all over it but my attention was directed towards small baby-blue packages thrown all over the place. What caught my attention even more was William standing right in front of it but he wasn't alone, on his right side was standing a guy that I didn't recognize. Maybe I didn't even know him._

_"Here," he told Will, giving him a red pill, from one of those baby-blue colored packages in his outstretched hand. _

_Will laughed and took it willingly, quickly plopping it to his mouth._

_He let his head fall back, closing his eyes for a few seconds and then snapped up his head, brightly smiling at the guy. "And you know what? She's really hot. Like hot, hot – by the way, isn't hot in here…? Where was I?" He laughed, "Oh I know and I made a bet with a guy - how was his name? Jack? Jason? Whatever, it doesn't matter – it's a bet to see who could date a girl longer. And she's so amazing... Oh God , Tessy... You even make me feel hotter that I already am... In both senses..." He laughed again, louder this time. He was rambling._

_My heart had stopped, my chest was clutched hard. I was trying to catch my breath._

_The guy who gave Will the drug nodded and left, and soon a woman replaced his absence. I quickly looked away, and by the time I directed my attention towards Will after the sounds of rustling, I saw they were both kissing._

_I started walking backwards, and sometimes almost tripping on my own feet. My hands were on the wall, trying to steady myself. I looked back to see where the damn exit was because it seemed as if all the oxygen has disappeared, and now and it looked like the walls were getting closer and closer, leaving no more oxygen. Finally I reached the exit, running out of there. I didn't care if someone had seen me – well maybe I cared, but not right now - I just wanted to get the hell out from there._

_What if Will was having sex?_

_I ran out from the mansion looking beside me to see if there was someone following me and then I tripped on something falling on the ground. I didn't know in what I had fallen and I didn't care. I lifted up myself still looking back making sure no one was beside me and I sprinted to William's bike._

_God, even his name stung now._

_Finally I reached the bike. I quickly jumped on it and speed off , so whoever saw me couldn't follow me. As soon as I arrived home I sprinted to the house, not bothering to properly park the motorcycle. As I cared right now._

_I think I was trembling because I almost fell again on the stairs and I had to hit the door's lock five or six times to open it._

_As soon as I stepped inside I lunched myself against the door, crumbling down. Tears were spreading down my face._

_How- how could he? He told me he was clean! He told me he had stopped for me! And I was just a bet?! Well, that explains everything..._

_I can't believe him... I can't believe any of this. I thought he was the right one, he was different. That he had really changed for me. How stupid I was..._

_I fell asleep at the sound of my sobs and crying my eyes out. I don't know how long I had been passed out but I woke up with a sharp pain on my left ankle. I couldn't move it and it was swollen._

_Will was still not here._

_I felt absolutely empty, as desolation permeated through my body._

_*Flashback ends*_

"Clary Adele Morgenstern," Izzy says, "What if the boys planned it to break our hearts?"

Clary turns beet red, "Well, excuse me, Izzy, I would've expected that from the Herondales, no offense Tessa," she glances at me and I nod my agreement, "but that behavior from Simon? Absolutely not; that is unacceptable-"

"What's unacceptable is their behavior!" I interject, imagining Will and the other girl, "How did you feel, Clary, how did you feel when Jace lied to your face straight up, when he had touched another girl? Is there an excuse for that?"

Clary's strong demeanor fell and Izzy reached out to embrace her. Silent tears fell from Clary's face and I felt my heart twist; I reached out to embrace her, so we formed a group hug.

Jace had done more than touch another girl. That was more than not okay and no excuse would ever pardon Jace from his crimes. And nothing else would pardon Simon or Will.

"No," Clary whispered, "There is no excuse for that. You're right: no boys, I'm in, and the pact is on."

I keep nodding, thinking how the girl who kissed Will looked oddly familiar.

* * *

><p><em>Izzy's Point of View<em>

We left the bus together, the trio of broken hearts. Will was arguing with Jace, Simon tailing me. I studiously ignored him, until we reached the beach house.

The luggage I was dragging was heavy and felt like dead weight. I felt like dead weight and heavy in the insides. Perhaps I should date my luggage to who I could empathize with.

Lynn, Hodge and Luke were trying to see whose room was who, and what the final layout of the beach house would be.

I could only gape at the soaring land space, each set of "house" designed like a mansion. I quickly ran into the front doors that connected each house, the other girls trying to catch up to me.

It smelled wonderful, like the heavens, like…Simon. _Snap out of it Isabelle Sophia Lightwood! He fucking cheated on you!_

Soon, the rest of the cast had caught up to us, gathering in the courtyard.

"Okay," Lynn said, grinning at us all, "Each house will have a minimum of three people and a max of ten people. There are more than fifteen houses reserved for us, to go crazy."

"Actually," Luke says, "Don't go crazy. I want-"

Luke didn't get to finish as Lynn dragged him into the house- probably to the nearest room - kicking the front door shut beside them.

Well, then.

"Hey," Simon said, standing next to me.

My heart rate picks up.

"Do you wanna bunk?" he continues, "Or, maybe…um," he turns beet red, "Share a bed?"

I knew my old Simon was gone: Simon would have never, _ever_asked if we wanted to sleep in the same bed. Perhaps Clary was right: something was up. Unfortunately, I didn't give a damn now.

"Share a bed?" I glare murderously at him, "with you? No thanks, I'd rather have sex with Sebastian," Which is saying a lot because we both hate him for what he's done with Clary while the entire American crew filmed _The Agent_.

His face goes still and his mouth opens, then shuts. He stammers out something unintelligible, and I smile sweetly at him. "You'd think I'd forgive you? That's funny, considering I, myself, thought I would've done it instead. You think there's a second chance for this? Let me tell you the answer because you'll probably get it wrong, just like how wrong this is and what you've done. I-"

_I am breaking up with you._I tried to form those words in my mouth, but instead my mouth went dry. I distantly felt tears pricking at the back of my eyes, and Simon seizes this as an opportunity to talk.

"Are you on your period?" he demands, using his index finger to push up his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

That motion was so familiar and so…Simon-like. I could only scream in frustration. _Am I on my period?_"How dare you have the audacity to say such a thing? Do boys just blame women's emotional problems on that? Is that all they know and care about? Is being on your period just a scapegoat for everything else that's happened? Huh, Simon?"

He stares at me quietly. "So you do admit you have emotional problems."

I scream again, ignoring the looks that are cast my way as the crowd starts to head into their respective houses. It doesn't matter if I'm the last one here-I know Tessa or Clary will save me a bunk.

He acts like he's never kissed anyone other than me. It's fine if it's Clary; they're practically siblings. But Maia? I knew he dated her before he dated me. I thought they had both moved on. Apparently not.

I couldn't believe that he was accusing me of having emotional problems when he was the one who caused them-not my period.

But there's no point in arguing if he's just going to keep denying it.

"Well, let me admit this. I admit that we're not _ever_ going to get back together. We're over, Simon Lewis," At this point I'm trying so hard to make sure my voice doesn't crack, "We're over."

I rush away from Simon as if he has Ebola and turn randomly down the pathways that are connected to the courtyard.

Bye the time I stop running, the soles of my feet hurt like hell and I'm breathing extremely hard.

I text Clary and Tessa to ask what room we're sharing.

I scroll through my texts and mails, and finally something catches my eye: there was a club at midnight tonight called _Pandemonium_ – just as the one in New York. Maybe it was the same owner. This would be perfect to keep my mind off of Simon Lewis, the dreaded one.

While I wait Clary and Tessa them to reply, I look up at the sunset, realizing this is the last time I'll ever watch the sunset with the same amount of confidence I'll ever have, the last sunset I'll ever watch when I actually felt love.

* * *

><p><em>Clary's POV<em>

"Should we interrupt?" Tessa asks me, as we watch Simon approach Izzy.

I notice the way Izzy tenses up, her nails starting to prick the hem of her shirt - an unconscious movement I'm not even sure she knows about.

I shake my head, and head towards the room that is closest to the pool and backyard. The view would definitely help with my paintings, and this was the only room that had a balcony to see what was happening in the courtyard, pool area, and bits of the garden.

Tessa follows me, and we settle down, packing and unpacking. When I get up to check out the other beds, I trip over someone else's luggage.

Right before I hit the floor, someone catches me.

I look up to see Jace in only a towel, smiling down at me without his usual cockiness.

"Hey, roommate," he says, and my worlds come crashing down.

And then I hear Tessa scream, yelling, "what the hell are you doing here, Will?"

* * *

><p><em>So guess who's single now? … Me! I dumped him, and he said that we haven't gotten past second base, so he wanted to experience it, but I wasn't willing, so he did it to someone else who was. Shittiest excuse ever, I know. He THEN used the "are you on your period excuse" kind of like what Simon did here I've decided that right now I'm not into a relationship, since I've got books, which will be here forever and ever. But I cleared things up with him and then told him off in a logical manner so it looked like I was affected, then walked away with Beth. Anyways, that's over with, and is it kind of bad I feel a burden lifted off my shoulders?<em>

_Anyways, someone (you asked to remain anynonmous) PMed me and asked if I was the Elizabeth Fayes when you googled the name up. So Elizabeth Fayes is a name I just made up, because Elizabeth is my maiden name and Fayes just sounded cool and it's also a long story. So no, I actually don't own that name, just to clarify things :)_

_Check out my other stories :)_

~Lizbeth


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: All Rights Go to Cassandra Clare

* * *

><p><em>So due to difficulties and time management for both my beta and I, we're going to take turns writing the basis of each chapter. Then we elaborate from there. I'm so excited for this story because I have the best events and every turn of romance, jealousy, lust, and everything planned and ready to go except for minor tweaks. The only thing not ready is the writing. So be prepared to be blown off your seat if you're sitting or be ready to sit down if you're standing and be ready to read and stay with us to the very end.<em>

_This chapter is extremely long (not just the a/n) and you can thank Arcoirizada for this :) Have I mentioned this story would probably still on its first chapter if it weren't for here? And s/o to all those wonderful PM'ers and reviewers like FandomNerd101, Night's Darkstar, Hiiiina, lindsayhonaker (sorry if I misspelled, I'm just naming users at the top of my head)._

_(A/N on the bottom)_

_-Lizbeth_

* * *

><p><em>Hello to everyone!<em>

_Sorry for the late update but I broke my phone and I can't write on my computer because the word office got stupid and it was my responsibility to write this chapter. But… here we are with another one!_

_I forgot to say to all of you who answered the questions that they were right! I like so much when you review and read our A/Ns! Please keep on moving your fingers on the keyboard! Don't be lazy… :)_

_Ok, ok. I'm not going to take all your time to read this chapter (that I really hope you'll enjoy)._

_So rest of the A/N at the bottom._

_-Anna_

* * *

><p>Izzy's POV<p>

I am a zombie.

I dazedly walked back towards the house, numb.

Numb as in nothing. I felt nothing. I didn't feel the shivers as goosebumps rose from the chilly air.

Apparently Clary and Tessa had snatched the last two rooms.

Rooms were to shelter from environmental, natural disasters.

If only rooms could protect from heartaches, from emotional, mental pain.

Did I actually regret for what I said to Simon? I shouldn't have said that to him. He didn't deserve it.

No.

He deserved even worse. If Simon had the audacity to fucking kiss another girl, which sounded like one of those things a lovesick girl would say, then perhaps Simon wasn't the only one who changed. Perhaps Simon and I had changed our outward stereotypes of the player girl and the geeky boy.

No longer was I that girl. No longer was Simon that boy. When people say your job change you, it's a fact.

He deserved for you to slap him and for you to kick his little, sorry ass. He deserved to die with his heart torn out and-

Breath. _One._

Breath. _Two._

Breath.

_That's better. Now go on and find your room_, I thought.

Not too long after I managed to put a foot on the first steps leading upstairs, I hear a scream and then Tessa's unmistakable voice yelling, "What the hell are you doing here, Will?"

I suppose that meant they were going to stay in the same room. And if they would, that meant Clary and Jace would also stay in the same room. And that might mean Simon and I would stay in the stay room.

Why the hell did life have to be so unfair? Couldn't life be fair at least once?

I need to stop thinking him. I need to stop thinking about him because I'm going to break some hearts tonight and each of those heart's will be Simon's. My life will be the one-night stand life, where I shatter hearts and walk over them in my high heeled boots. I'm going to build back up my self-confidence.

Without him-because I never really like him in the first place

Lies.

I still loved him.

I made my way upstairs into the last bedroom on the right and started unpacking and preparing for tonight's events. I started by choosing my outfit, then Clary's and Tessa's. I would make sure they were going to have fun. And it would be one hell of fun night without any regrets.

* * *

><p>Clary's POV<p>

_No. No. No. No._ This couldn't be happening.

_Correction:_ This wasn't happening. What were the chances that I had to be roommate with this jackass? Perhaps jackass wasn't strong enough. It was more of an jackass-who-deserved-to-die-with-his-heart-chopped-into-two-by-innocent-puppy-which-shows-how-an-innocent-creature-can-hate-a-corrupt-man-whore-like-him.

"Clary," Jace whispered.

I closed my eyes.

He had no right to sound so-_injured_.

"Please," he begs, "Please list-"

I yank myself out of his grasp violently.

I had no right to listen to a dirtbag scum like him. "Listen up," I pant, staring at him in the eyes, his god-damned beautiful, golden eyes. "A relationship is based on trust, something you never have or will _ever_ have. I want a relationship in my life and you've taken one and a half years of my chance at that."

That sinks into both of our heads.

One and a half years of dating.

One and a half years of dating that was a mistake.

I quickly dash to the bathroom _again_ and grab my luggage to.

I sit the the window's ledge, swinging myself up, my legs dangling near the sink. A gigantic pool was right outside, and I feel myself smile.

Swimming for me was a great relaxation, other than painting, and was something I didn't get to do often, so this would be a pleasure.

I thought about the things I had put in my luggage, and after several hard, intense moments of recalling everything, I realized I forgot to bring a swimsuit. I stopped searching abruptly as I groaned.

I knew I'd forget something. I knew it. It's almost impossible for me to not forget something when I travel, and the thing I needed the most at the moment wasn't here.

Without sparing a glance back I exit the room to go searching for Izzy, who, knowing her, would have extras. I didn't know in which room she was so I started half-yelling/half-whispering her name.

I was turning to my right when the door right in front of mine opened and Izzy's head popped out. When she saw me she widely smiled and opened the door wider, quickly ushering me inside.

Closing the door lightly, she turned to me asking, "You're with Jace, aren't you?" Her tone wasn't implying any question but I nodded to her anyway. She flung her arms open to an embrace. I knew she needed it and so did I.

We stayed like that for some minutes before breaking off. I took a deep breath, already imaging the cool water. "Can a borrow a swim suit? Sorry to ask, I know, especially if you brought only one, but-"

"Calm down Clary. You don't have to explain yourself, okay?" She interjects, smiling.

"Sorry." I sigh, thinking if I hadn't caught Jace cheating on me, I'd probably be swimming with him right now. "I'm a wreck right now." After a split second, I add, "Would you like to join me?"

I gave her a small pout and puppy dog eyes to reinforce my position.

"Despite your facial expressions, I think you should know I'm immune to them." Izzy snorts.

I gave her a sad face and she smirks at me in return. "However, maybe I'll go with you if you'll go with me tonight. You should ask Tessa too."

Izzy heads over to her stand where several more-than-revealing clothes are stacked on top of each other.

"And where will be going?" I ask suspiciously.

"Pandemonium!" Izzy says in delight. "Apparently it's the same owner as the one in New York!"

I pause. The last time I went to a club was with Jace and we had sex. Just going to the same club, with the same name, even if it was in different locations, would still remind me of Jace and our failure at a relationship. "I don't do clubs." I protest, my voice tinny.

"Come on, Clary. You're single now. Besides, this will be the perfect opportunity to forget the dickheads we were once with."

I glare at her, unconvinced.

"Please? For me?" she pleads.

I sigh. "Fine, fine. You win."

She squeals and throws herself on me with a death grip.

"Isabelle, I need to breath." I gasp.

She quickly pulls of me with a grin on her face. "Sorry. I'm going to get our bikinis now," She says walking in her huge walk-in-closet, only to come back seconds later with our clothes.

Of course she would find the room with the hugest closet.

She tosses me two small pieces of clothing and I look at her in disbelief.

No way in hell was I going to wear that. The bottoms looked like a thong!

Given the look on my face, I think Isabelle read my thoughts because she scolded me, "Don't you even think about it. This is going to look wonderful on you. Besides, this is the only one that suits you." She smirks, then adds, "Now go to your room and put it on. I'm going to put mine on and get some towels. Then we're going to that beautiful pool that is waiting for us down there. After that we're going to head to the club for some fun."

I nodded my head robotically.

"Don't forget to ask Tessa!" Izzy yells, going into her bathroom.

As soon as I left her room, I felt numb. You know that kind of feeling that there's something missing, like you have a hole in your heart; there's a little piece of it that stayed with that someone else?

That's the way I felt. And I'm sure that Jace still has that piece with him. If only I could easily take it back.

Maybe Izzy was right. Maybe we need to have some fun and forget those assholes.

Besides, I heard that they have the hottest guys in California.

* * *

><p>*Time Skip*<p>

After dressing into the bikini I checked myself in the mirror, and saw not a scared little girl, but a grown woman. I never realized how much I had changed. Maybe this heart break was needed to make me grow up, to realize who I really am and to not fear the consequences. Because now I would truly enjoy myself and I would no longer consider myself not pretty and the timid, little, shy girl.

I exit my bathroom in search for clothes to cover up my body. I didn't want people like Sebastian in the halls taking advantage of my clothes. After quickly surveying my clothes, my eyes landed on a pair of tiny denim shorts and a green crop top.

I was about to put my clothes on, when the door opens and Jace appears. He looks at me, his eyes immediately widening to show his beautiful golden orbs.

I turn in Jace's opposite direction to put on the clothes and then slew a pair of black flip-flops on my feet. I turn around to face Jace, his eyes closed. Right when Jace opens his mouth and his eyes, a soft knock sounds through the door.

I grabbed my phone and quickly leave, smiling as Izzy hands me a towel, ignoring Jace.

"Tessa wasn't in her room." Izzy says. "I knocked, but no one answered. I texted her if she wanted do join. Shall we go now?"

The swimming pool was full of different shades of the rainbow, as if it was dreaming. The part of the house that lead to the pool was covered with illuminated glass, mixed with orange-brown stone tiles creating a chessboard pattern. Beside the pool, there was a mini garden full with flowers and some small decorations on the neatly trimmed glass. Fireflies were zipping here and there, mixing with the small lights, giving some illumination to the garden. Beside the garden, the beach could be seen, the enormous moon reflecting on the water and all those stars in the sky.

The sight was amazing and beautiful and breath-taking all at once.

I had to resist the urge to fly back up the steps to retrieve my sketchbook and pencil.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Isabelle said, "Come on. Don't stay there waiting for the water to come to you."

I snorted and quickly put the towel with my phone down. When I turned towards her again, she was sitting at the edge of the pool, feet in the water, a mischievous grin was plastered onto her face.

Before I could register what was happening, she was kicking/launching water into my direction.

"Isabelle!" I squealed, but she continued doing it, giggling like a five year old kid.

I quickly took off my shorts and crop top, throwing them on the floor with my flip-flops, and turned to Isabelle who was still throwing water at me.

I put an evil grin on my face, and pushed her into the water, yelling, "You shouldn't have done that."

When she surfaces, I put and innocent smile on my face. "Clumsy much?"

Suddenly, Isabelle's eyes get wide and her mouth is twitching up into a smile. Right when I'm about to ask her what was she thinking, someone pushes me into the pool.

When I surface, heaving huge breaths, Izzy is laughing her head off with Tessa grinning.

I narrow my eyes at her, just as Tessa starts running away. I launch myself out of the pool. When she nears the pool, I hug her, throwing both of us into the pool.

Tessa emerges, blabbering unintelligible words about manners.

We all laugh.

* * *

><p><em>*Time Skip*<em>

After drying ourselves, we made our way to Izzy's room to get ready.

Right when Izzy put her hands on the doorknob, Tessa gasps. "Oh God! I can't go. I promised I was going with Jem to a book store in town."

Jem the one who flirted with me on the plane? The one who pissed Jace off at Luke's house party? The one who kissed my cheek on the plane?

Jem now asking Tessa to go to a bookstore? Why the fucking hell were boys so confusing.

Isabelle turned to her with a puzzled look. "At this time? Shouldn't they be closed?"

"Guess not. According to Jem, this one only opens up around night. I'm so sorry." She says.

She heads back towards her room after more apologizes, Izzy shooing her off to have some fun.

What did the word fun mean anymore?

I was ordered to the bathroom for a shower while Izzy prepped for the "essential stuff." When I finished, I inspected the clothes that were chosen; Izzy had already picked my underwear, which I found a tad bit creepy.

I was now struggling with my dress; trying to pull it down. "Isabelle, this dress doesn't fit me! It doesn't go down my waist!" It was a black strapless laced dress that reached above my mid tight with triangle cuts on both sides.

"Pull harder!" She yells back, in the bathroom.

"I can't! I already did that! It doesn't fit me!"

Right then the bathroom door opens and Isabelle gets out from there in a blue, fluffy towel.

She comes to me and inspects the dress. Pulling here, pushing there, she finally gives up. "You're right it, doesn't fit you. You're getting fat, Clary." She says with a playful wink and then passes through her walk-in closet.

Seconds later, she comes back with a simple white, strapless dress, silver glitter dusted along the bottom part. A long cut was slashed in the back along with a small triangle cut to show some cleavage - 'and let the guys wonder the rest' according to Izzy.

She gives me the dress and I can see that it still has the price tag on it. I'm sure my jaw hits the floor when I look at the price. I wordlessly take it.

"Izzy, I- I can't. Did you see how much it costs?"

She turns to me, not even flinching. "Clary, that dress doesn't even fit me. Would you rather it sit in my closet neglected? Besides, it didn't cost that much." She shrugs.

I said nothing to her after that.

The fabric was soft on my skin and the dress hugged my curves perfectly, making me look… beautiful.

_Who thought I'd look sexy one day?_

Isabelle, who had entered her closet again, came back with a pair of silver sparkly five inch stilettos dangling in her hands, already dressed in a vibrant, red strapless dress and a pair of black stilettos.

I put those on, wincing at the uncomfortable soles, and still stunned into silence, hung an emerald necklace around my neck that was clattered on the vanity drawer among other jewelry.

After fixing my hair into soft curls that cascaded down my back, she moved to the makeup: smoky eye shadow with eyeliner, and a small amount of mascara on my long eyelashes. Lastly, she applied blood-red lipstick.

When I stood before Izzy's full length mirror, I almost started crying. I looked so much like my mother when she would go out on a date with my father every Friday. It brought up old memories both sad and joyful.

I turned to watch Izzy apply on her own make up flawlessly.

"Staring much, aren't we?" She asked me with a smirk, finishing her final touches.

"Oh please. Don't turn into Jace two now." I joke.

Unfortunately, saying his name was like stabbing a needle into my heart, a pang I distantly felt.

Fifteen minutes later, we exited the room, giggling at some stupid joke she had said. I was so caught up in the moment I accidentally bumped into Luke's back.

"Sorry." I smile, to which Luke says no worries.

My smile quickly drops when I see who Luke was talking to.

Jace.

"Agh, my little girl is so grown up. Look at you. You look so much like your mother!" Luke says, no doubt reminiscing.

I blushed at his first comment and chose to ignore his second comment or this time I wouldn't contain myself from tears.

Jace looks up at me.

"Please don't embarrass me Luke." I said through my teeth, plastering on a smile, keeping my attention on him.

He either chose to ignore me or either did not hear me, because he went on, "Where are you going dressed like that?" His mouth is now set in a grim line.

"We're going to a cub. There is one with the same name as one in New York." Izzy answers for me, dashing for the exit. "C'mon Clary!"

"Oh. Have fun then." Luke says, nonchalantly, exchanging a glance with Jace.

What? Not the reaction I'd expect but okay. Perhaps he decided it was time to not treat me as the little girl who wore glasses and always stayed home to watch anime.

"Bye, Luke!" I yelled almost reaching the stair steps to catch up to Izzy, just as Jace tries to step forward, his arm outstretched.

"Clary! Don't drink too much!" Luke yells back, worry evident his voice.

I snort and turn around, to see Jace scowling at Luke. He didn't own me. He wasn't my boyfriend. He had no right to be concerned.

"Yeah, maybe I'll have some shots of vodka or beer." I say, watching Jace's fists clench. I silently smile.

He says something to Luke, who doesn't seem to notice or care, because he says, "You're going to be the one that will put me in the grave."

Jace waves his arms around, saying something again. What business did he have?

I turn around and catch up to Izzy, who had already hailed a cab.

I trip over an uneven tile, an Izzy attempts to catch me, only to also fall over her own heels. I laugh, just as Izzy starts cursing.

"And you call yourself a model." I snort.

Izzy jumps up unevenly, pull me up, and wipes fake tears from her eyes. "Just breaking these heels in. Just like I'll be breaking some hearts."

I snort, and Izzy elbows me in the ribs.

"If you're like this now, sober, I can't even imagine how you two would be when both you're drunk." A voice says.

We stopped laughing as the voice approaches, heels clicking.

Standing near the entrance of the mansion was Lynn.

She was smiling at us, but only Isabelle returned it. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the cab, glaring daggers at that slut Lynn, avoiding Izzy's questioning eyes as the cab took off.

That bitch! What does she think? That by being the British crew director, everyone would fall at her feet? Yeah, like hell I would do that. She can wait sitting. And _well_ sitting. Just because she had authority didn't mean I would treat her with respect she didn't deserve.

I managed to calm myself before getting to the club. Would some hot guy be there? Someone who would make me forget about Jace? I immediately headed to the bar, Izzy at my side, who orders two shots.

I handed Izzy one, drinking mine all at once. "Come one. Let's dance." I say, right after she holds the glass to her lips.

Izzy looks at me astonished, but I can't say I blame her.

"Are you going to drink that?" I add.

I didn't give her time to answer as I plucked the glass from her hands and also downed her drink.

"Clary-" she says, then shakes her head. "Nevermind. Let's have some fun." She takes my hand and yanks me onto the floor.

Perhaps saying it was crowded was an understatement. Bodies slick with sweat grinded against each other; some kissing others without shirts. Neon and flashing lights momentarily blinded my vision and smoke snaked through people's feet like mist.

The liquor was already taking its effect on me as I started dancing to the beat of the music. I saw Izzy moving and grinding her hips against the man that was dancing with her and I did the same to a cute guy with electric blue eyes who approached me. Soon his hands were on my waist, our bodies moving together, but I didn't care since I still had control of my actions.

I caught a flash of gold entering the club and my mind seemed to slow down.

_Jace?_

No, Clary. Maybe you don't stand alcohol _that_ well.

When I squinted in the direction again, I saw a blond haired guy with a thick neck and freckles-not Jace. I relax. I dance, swishing my hips to the driving music, losing myself into the atmosphere. We were all bodies with our consciousness floating into ecstasy and oblivion.

For what seemed only seconds later, Izzy dragged me out of the dance floor towards the bar, ordering two cocktails. We sat there in those typical high chairs of the bar counter, sipping on our drinks.

I didn't know if it was because I was extremely high on happiness, hence enhanced my taste buds, but the drink was heaven and divine just from one sip. Izzy had already drained the cocktail to the very last drop, stumbling through the crowd, occasionally tripping over her own heels.

I drank a only little bit more, since apparently it was strong enough to get Izzy drunk, then sauntered back into to the sweating crowd. I didn't even have time to start dancing until another blond-haired man glued himself to me. His touch was so careful and light and reminded me so much of Jace to the point where it was much too painful.

So, like that, I moved to someone else when the man was looking over his shoulder, removing his hands from my waist. I needed someone totally who would rid my mind of Jace. Although I seriously doubted it, considering I was mentally comparing every male to Jace.

I spotted a black haired guy standing alone and went to him. Why would you come to a club only to be alone? Perhaps his girlfriend was a slut that fucked other guys and he had just caught her and went to the club to take his mind off her but to no avail failing.

I sidled up to him, slurring, "Why are you alone? That's s-so weird." My vowels came out too high-pitched.

He looked at me with these wide open, striking familiar-looking deep, blue eyes, the corners of his mouth slightly quirked up. He wore simple clothes: a pair of black jeans and a white shirt.

He nonchalantly shrugged. "Because," he said simply. He looked around, ignoring my existence. Loser. Loner.

I shook my head and dance some more till the lights were giving me a blinding headache. I headed to the bar, where Izzy was, happily chatting with a random guy, a drink in her hands.

"Hey, you want anything to drink?" the bartender asked, approaching me.

I nodded vigorously. My headache was now more than annoying.

He frowns as I pass a hand over my forehead, propping my chin into my elbow.

"It's five a.m." he adds, scrutinizing me.

_Almost five?_ I freeze. I never thought I'd spend that much time at a club.

The bartender snorts at my reaction and moves on to the next person who arrives.

I frantically tapped Izzy on the shoulder, saying we had to go, ignoring the annoyed looks the guy she was talking to shoot at me. Izzy exchanged a sheepish smile with the guy, watching him as he left the club, hands in his pocket.

"I was having so much fun," Izzy pouts, still looking in that direction.

"It's freaking five a.m. Iz, and we have a photo shoot at nine."

"What?" she says, tapping her ear, following me towards the exit.

Even being at six feet away from the dance floor you had to scream for someone else to hear you.

I sigh, snatch a drink a bartender from across the room just set out, downing it. Perhaps I really needed to get drunk.

Isabelle tripped over someone's ankle, causing me to also trip in a domino effect. Right before I hit the ground, a pair of muscular arms snaked around my waist. When I turned to the side, I blinked.

Simon was holding Izzy; he had caught her right before she fell.

I looked at the person holding me.

Jace.

Karma can be such a pain in the ass. I giggled at my thought and the turned to Isabelle who was already on her feet, swaying a little in Simon's arms.

Suddenly, I feel the drink enter my system.

It was strong and bitter and anything but what I was used to. I sway for a second, Jace's grip tightening on me drastically. I turn around still in the circle of his arms, puke on all over him, and black out.

* * *

><p><em>Hello again! :)<em>

_I'm so excited! Idk why… Maybe it is because it's my birthday. So you can consider this a partial gift from me! Partial because it is still Elizabeth's too :)_

_Idk… I don't really like it because it only shows me how fake people are. But forgetting it._

_What did you think? Come on move your fingers and write something to us :)_

_And for Night's Darkstar: You. Are. Fucking. Amazing! Sorry about the bad language. Hehehe. But that's the truth!_

_LOVE TO YOU! Hahaha :)_

_-Anna_

* * *

><p>Has anyone heard the song Outside by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding? Ohmygosh I love that song it's amazing. I love Ellie's songs (esp. Burn)…even if she's a fake bitch who cheats on her boyfriends (kind of reminds me of my ex-boyfriend). Oh well. I love her voice though.<p>

You don't have to read this part, but, anyways, at my school, Winter Bash is coming up, and my ex-boyfriend's best friend Ryan asked me…how am I supposed to take that especially when my ex-boyfriend (Josh) asked the girl who I caught kissing-the reason I dumped him in the first place? So I asked Ryan why (who gave me Starbucks and A $25 BARNES AND NOBLES GIFT CARD WOOT WOOT) and guess what his reason was…[in next chapter] But seriously, I told him to let me think about it because dating isn't my priority right now.

PLEASE READ: I AM CURRENTLY OUT OF BOOKS TO READ (I JUST FINISHED TRIAL BY FIRE AND IT WAS AMAZING) SO ANY SUGGESTIONS?

Check out my other story Royalty (okay, so I posted a chapter for that, and I only got one review. I have no idea what happened)

-Lizbeth


End file.
